Eternal Snow
by BeBlessed
Summary: The dark Lord's grip tightened around her grey jumper. "Any Last words?" He asked with his cold and venomous voice. She took a deep breath and spoke hardly, "At least Draco is safe." Then the unforgivable curse came. DracoXOC. HBP DH Part 1 and Part 2! !ON HOLD!
1. New Tomorrow

**A/N: **Heya everyone. So I finally decided to create a Harry potter story and since Draco is my favorite male character, why not a story about him? Since I don't like him with Pansy, Hermione, Astoria or any other girl I created my OC. I'm a little nervous about how you all will feel about the story because usually DracoXOC stories aren't that great. But let's give it a shot. I hope you all enjoy it!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do **not** own anything **except** for my OC!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>It's your future, it's your choice.<em>" - A Friend in London, New Tomorrow

* * *

><p><strong>July, 29th<strong>

A young girl who looked about 16/17, with long blonde hair, deep green coloured eyes and a delicate heart shaped face, sat in the window frame and stared outside.

It was a peaceful day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, couples were walking by and holding hands, and the wind was blowing lightly. But even on this beautiful day the girl could not concentrate anymore.

In her hand lay a piece of paper. It was a letter from someone she hadn't seen in years. She couldn't help but feel slightly worried about this whole situation. How was she ever going to tell her parents this?

She looked away from the window and leaned her head softly back against the wall, staring at the white coloured ceiling above her head. Maybe she couldn't even go if she wanted. Her parents were wonderful people. They were the best parents a child could wish for but there was just one problem: they were very easily concerned about something. Now she was perhaps going far away for almost a year and she could only spend the summer with them. That was something her parents were unsure about. Her parents already had a lot of trouble with letting her go in her first year and back then she was only 11. Now she had another letter.

She did want to go. It'll change her future and she was excited about it but ever since her mother got deathly ill in her first year, she never came back to her school. She dropped out in the middle of the year, went back to her parents and took care of her mother with her father. It's been 5 years since that happened but it didn't less concern her. But she still got another letter for year 6 now.

The letter slipped out of her fingers and landed softly on the ground, not making any noise.

She looked down at her fingers and fumbled with her thumbs. She let out a sigh as she wondered further. Perhaps it wasn't even an option. Maybe she should stay home and take care of her little sister. Her parents were always working and her sister was only 7 so she couldn't stay home all alone. Besides, she would be absolutely devistated if her big sister left. No, leaving her sister was not an option.

But if she took this opertunity, she would shine again. She could develope her charms and potions. She could be with her old friends again, who she missed very much. Perhaps she could even find a boy-

"Keira!" A voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts. She turned to it and saw a little girl running her way with something in her hands. "Look what I made!"

Keira swung her legs carefully over the edge and looked at her sister. Her brown hair bounced along with her as she jumped slightly up and down from happiness.

Keira leaned closer to her sister and looked in her hands. In her sisters hand lay a necklace with dark red, brown and gold coloured beads. Another something that reminded her of her first year.

"It's beautiful, Mel." Keira smiled. Melanie smiled widely, showing all her teeth. Keira couldn't help but chuckle softly as she noticed the gap between her two front teeth.

"And," Keira swung her sister on her lap and hugged her. "Did the tooth fairy give you anything?"

Melanie turned back to her and nodded, "She gave me a dollar."

"A dollar, huh? That's great." Keira nodded with approval.

"It is, isn't it!" Melanie yelled excitingly and jumped off her lap. She stood in front of Keira and stared at her.

Keira nodded briefly and whispered, "It is." She looked down at the ground and noticed the letter. Thinking back about her decision, she completely forgot someone was in her room.

After a couple seconds she heard, "Keira, what's wrong?"

Keira looked up and saw her sister looking at her, quite concerned. Her feet were standing together, her head was slightly lowered but she still looked at her with her eyes and she fumbled with her necklace.

Keira hesitated and sighed, "It's something I need to discuss with mum and dad."

"Is everything alright?" Melanie asked a little worried.

Keira gave her a soothing smile and stroke her brown hairs, "Everything is fine."

Melanie stared at her with her dark green eyes, "You're not in trouble, are you?"

Keira only replied with shaking her head from side to side.

"Then what is it?" Melanie questioned further. She placed her tiny hands on Keira's lap. "You can tell me."

Keira stared in her eyes, thinking about her answer. She couldn't tell her. She couldn't bear telling her that she was going to leave and that she would only see her in the summer. Keira was her only friend really. The childeren at Melanie's school always picked on her. Keira couldn't understand why but according to Melanie the girls told her she was strange. Because of that, Melanie never got the courage anymore to go up to someone and introduce herself. She sheltered herself from her classmates and always went to Keira, seeing her as her best friend. And now Keira could shatter her world with just one little secret.

A slow smile creeped on Keira's face and she whispered, "Tickle monster."

Instantly, Melanie turned around and ran out of her room. Keira took a deep breath and sighed softly, knowing this would buy her some time. She pushed herself off the window frame and ran after Melanie.

Melanie quickly ran down the stairs and disappeared around the corner. As Keira jumped on the banisters, she glided down. A squeal followed with laughter was heard from the kitchen. Keira quickly walked to the kitchen and looked around. Ofcourse she knew where Melanie was since her feet were sticking out from behind the counter but Keira pretended that she didn't saw her.

"Oh Mel, where are you?" She asked slowly and looked around. Keira walked passed her on purpose and suddenly little footsteps were heard from behind her. They were moving fast. Keira spun herself around and quickly followed her sister again. Melanie screamed as Keira came closer and run around in the livingroom. She was acting a little too wild and it would only be a couple of seconds before she could hit her head...again.

"Melanie, calm down!" Keira warned her as she didn't want the same thing to happen again.

Melanie started laughing and screaming until fate struck. She bumped her head against the point of the bookcase and fell down on her bum. Keira gasped and quickly ran to her.

Tears stung in Melanie's eyes as she placed her hand on her wound. Keira slowly removed her hand and saw that she was bleeding. She swung Melanie in her arms and made her way to the kitchen. Keira placed her on the counter and looked through some drawers.

"Let me get you a plaster." She said. She searched for a couple of seconds for the damn thing. She opened drawers and slammed them shut again. "Where did mum put them? She always cleans but never tells us where she hides everything."

Finally after a minute she found the plasters and walked to the scissors. She cut off a tiny line and walked back to Melanie. She carefully placed the plaster on Melanie's wound and smiled.

"As good as new." Keira smiled at her. Melanie's hand was greeted by a soft material. She just looked at Keira and Keira placed her back on the ground.

"Now go and play, but be careful." She told her sister. Melanie ran off again and upstairs.

Keira sighed and leaned against the counter. Not a couple seconds later the door opened and 2 people walked inside the hallway and to the kitchen.

"Hi honey." The woman who entered the kitchen first smiled when she noticed Keira standing in front of her.

"Hi mum, hi dad." Keira mumbled as she saw her parents entering the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." Her father replied and placed the grocery bags on the counter. He walked back to the hallway and removed his coat.

Keira turned to her mother and frowned at her. Her mother kept unpacking the grocery, not knowing her daughter looked at her.

"You know, Melanie bumped her head again." Keira started. Her mother turned to her and furrowed her eyebrows confused. She looked back to the stairs and shook her head slowly, getting tired of the incident that happened almost every week.

"Again?" Helen sighed. "That girl needs to calm down."

"Yes again!" Keira replied with irritation in her voice. "Mum, I was searching for a plaster for her and I couldn't find it anywhere. You clean things but you never tell us where you put it afterwards! I had to search for a couple minutes while Melanie was bleeding to death!"

Helen stopped unpacking and turned to her daughter while saying strictly, "Lose the tone and lose the drama. Melanie is fine so stop making such a scene about it. And if you would clean your stuff I wouldn't have to put it somewhere else."

"Yeah, shove it all on me." Keira spoke angrily. "Like i'm not used to that."

"Keira!" Keira's father warned her strictly as he walked back in the kitchen. Keira left the kitchen with a grumpy look and walked up the stairs.

"Keira!" Helen called her back. Keira rolled her eyes and stopped walking. "Don't forget you have to go to the neighbours tonight to give them back your book."

"Yes mum." Keira replied as sweetly as she could but her words were dropping with sarcasm. She ran up the stairs and back to her room.

"What is up with her?" Helen asked as she looked at her husband. Richard just shrugged and went to the livingroom.

* * *

><p>Keira shut her door and leaned against it. She slowly slid down on the ground and pulled her legs up. She hugged them and placed her chin on her knees. Keira looked down at the ground and after a minute her eyes drifted to the letter that lay in front of the heating by the window.<p>

Burn it or use it?

Two great questions with no answer. This was going to be hard but she already knew that when she noticed the letter in the mailbox some months ago. Ever since then she's been struggling with the decision.

Either way, she should be glad that she got a letter. That meant they hadn't forgotten her. She could go back to the school that knew all of her 'kind' and not the lame school she was going to now. Only wizards and witches were allowed to go and she got a letter again. She should be thrilled! But that still leaned the question, what about her family?

Keira stood up and walked to the letter. She picked it up and walked back to her bed. She lay down and read the letter again.

"_Dear Miss McHard,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list off all neccessary books and equipment._

_Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_."

Keira didn't even have an owl. So even if she wanted to go back again, she couldn't inform them. And it wasn't like she could buy an owl in her home town. Who would sell owls here? She should've bought an owl in her first years.

She was the only witch in her home town so no one would understand. Her parents weren't magical beings. So ofcourse they didn't understand either. They knew that she was a witch but they were worried all the time. They didn't agree the first time she went to Hogwarts but after begging and begging they let her go but on one condition, she would write everyday and she did.

Keira placed the letter next to her and rolled on her side. She stared out of the window and noticed it was getting darker.

_We await your owl no later than July 31_.

It kept roaming in her head. By now it was already July 29. Time was running out and she knew it all to well. She was going to tell her parents about the letter. That was for sure. But when she would tell them, she would also say that she didn't knew if she should go or not. She couldn't keep this secret from them.

Keira's eyes suddenly started to close and soon she let the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>"Keira dinner!"<p>

Keira gasped and shot up in her bed. She quickly looked around to find out where she was and noticed she was in her room. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep and stood up. Seeing her reflection in the mirror, she fixed her grey jumper and jeans. She re-tied her messy ponytail and walked down the stairs.

Keira was greeted by her parents and sister. They were all sitting at the table, waiting for her. As Keira sat down, they all began to eat except for Keira herself. She stared at her dinner and sometimes pricked it with her fork while she was in deep thoughts.

Once everyone was finished with dinner, at least Keira's parents and sister, her parents orderen Melanie to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. Richard and Helen went to the livingroom and left Keira alone with her dinner.

After a couple minutes Keira sighed and began, "Mum, dad, I have something-" She looked up and noticed she was alone. A little embarrassed, she looked down and just grabbed her plate. Keira threw her dinner away in the garbage and cleaned her plate. An idea shot in her mind and she started doing to dishes.

About an half hour passed by and there wasn't anything to do anymore. No more excuses. It was time to tell them.

_Now or never right? Melanie is upstairs so this is a good moment_, Keira thought.

She walked out of the kitchen and to the livingroom. Her parents were sitting on the couch and chair. Her mother was busy with knitting and her father was reading the news paper. Keira kept standing in the doorway for a minute until her mother noticed her.

"What's the matter honey?" Helen asked and placed her stuff on her lap. "You look so sad."

Instantly, Richard placed the news paper down and looked at his daughter.

Keira took a deep breath and walked to the couch. She sat down next to her mother and spoke up, "I actually wanted to talk to you two."

Richard and Helen took a glance at each other before turning back to Keira.

"What do you want to talk about?" Richard asked.

Keira looked down at her hands that lay on her knees and started fumbling with her thumbs, "I uh, I got a letter."

"A letter? From who?" Helen asked further.

Keira didn't look up. She just spoke under her breath, "Someone you know from when I was younger."

Keira couldn't look up anymore. She was afraid that if she saw her parent's faces she would chicken out. It was a foolish reason but she was nervous.

Richard raised his eyebrows from surprise and spoke, "We're all ears."

"Remember i'm a witch?" Keira asked and she finally had the courage to look up. Her parents nodded.

"That's not something you can forget easily." Helen chuckled as she looked over at Richard. He smiled.

"Well, the letter I got is from Dumbledore." Keira explained. "They want me back I guess."

"Dumbledore?" Helen repeated a little surprised. "How do you know for sure?"

"Well, I went to Hogwarts in my first year but after you got ill I left. Ever since then I got a letter every year saying I was accepted again. I declined each one of them because I was afraid you would get sick again. But now that it's been 5 years and the doctor told us you were better, I was thinking about going but i'm not sure." Keira quickly spoke and looked back and forth between her parents.

"I told you this would happen." Richard whispered to Helen.

"Richard!" Helen warned him in a whisper and slapped his arm.

Keira narrowed her eyes suspiciously and asked, "What could happen? What are you talking about?"

"Honey," Helen began. Keira was determined to suck in every word her mother was about to say. "We knew you got all the letters."

"You knew?" Keira asked in complete shock as her eyes widened a little bit.

"We didn't knew until the third year started." Richard said. "I checked the mail when I got home early and I noticed the stamp. Your mum and I started discussing if you could go or not and ofcourse we voted for yes but you never told us, so we just figured you did not want to go anymore."

"All these years you knew but you didn't say anything?" Keira asked in disgust. She couldn't believe they were hiding that from her. What if she never found the letter? Then she would think that they've forgotten her!

"We were hoping you would turn to us. I thought this was your decision so ofcourse we did not say anything." Helen replied with sweet smile.

"But can you perhaps show us the letter? I actually want to read it for once." Richard asked. Keira grabbed the letter out of her pocket and handed it to her father. He grabbed his reading glasses and put it on.

"An owl? We don't have an owl." Richard said after a couple seconds and he looked at Helen.

"We could always buy one." Helen replied.

"But it says here that they need an owl before July 31! It's now July 29. There is no way we can find an owl before and if we do he'll never make it before July 31." Richard concluded. "I told you we should've bought an owl in her first year."

"Don't be so negative. This is you daughters future were talking about." Helen replied angrily.

"Mum, dad, I don't even kno-"

"I'm not being negative, i'm only saying the truth. I want the best for Keira and Melanie but this is just rubbish." Richard bit back at Helen.

"Hey!" Keira yelled. Helen and Richard turned their attention back to Keira.

"I don't even know if I want to go!" Keira spoke quickly. "I told you that before!"

"Why? Every witch and wizard dream about going to Hogwarts and you have that oppertunity again. It's great news that they still know you." Richard said happily.

"I can't leave you guys and Mel all alone. That'll be selfish." Keira said.

Helen placed her knitting stuff on the ground next to the couch and turned fully to her daughter, "Honey, look at us. I'm 40 and your father is 42. We can take care of ourselfs and we are parents. I know we're always gone because of our work but we raised you and Mel. It's not that we need a handbook for childeren. You really need to start thinking about your own future."

Keira looked down, "There's another reason." she said in a whisper.

"Then what is it?"

Keira looked up again and spoke softly, "You got sick in my first year. You were dying! I just can't leave you now! What if the same thing happens again. I don't want that on my conscience."

"I am perfectly healthy now. The doctors told me I could go home and look at me now. I still live after 5 years. I'll be fine and even if I did pass away this year, it's not your fault." Helen replied and she hugged her daughter. She let go of Keira again and smiled.

"There is always a price with this sort of things darling." Richard smiled at her. "And you'll be back in the summer right? And it's not that we'll forget about you. We're very proud of you and it's going to be hard but I think you should go back again."

"I agree." Helen said. Keira looked back and forth between the two of them and smiled.

* * *

><p>Keira walked to the frontdoor of her neighbours and rang the bell. She was certain Liam would answer. He always had a feeling whenever it was Keira and when it was not.<p>

After about 10 seconds someone opened the door. Keira was right, it was Liam.

"Hi Keira." Liam greeted her.

"Hey Liam." Keira smiled. She stepped inside and gave him a peck on the lips. Liam opened the livingroom door and Keira walked inside. She was greeted by Liam's parents who were in the livingroom.

"Hello Keira." They smiled as they noticed her standing at the door with Liam.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Olin." Keira smiled. Debra, the mother of Liam, stood up and walked to the two. "I came by the give you your book back."

"Did you enjoy it?" Debra asked as she stook the book from Keira.

Keira nodded, "Yeah I did actually, thank you."

"I told you." Debra smirked and laughed. She walked back to the couch and sat down. Keira smiled widely.

"Well I have to go back again. I still need to do some things." Keira said.

Robert, the father of Liam, looked up and said, "Say hi to your parents from us."

"Will do." Keira spoke and she walked back to the frontdoor with Liam following her.

They stood in the doorway and Keira knew she had to tell him that she was going to Hogwarts. Ofcourse she wouldn't tell him she was a witch but she did have to tell him he was not going to see her for a whole year.

"Something the matter?" Liam asked.

Keira sighed, "Yes, well no but I have to tell you something."

Liam tilted her chin up so she could look at him. He asked, "What?"

Keira bit her lip nervously of how he was going to react.

"I'm going to another school." She blurted out.

Liam let go of her and took a step back. He looked puzzled at her before replying, "Why?"

Quickly coming up with an excuse, Keira said, "My parents think this school is much better."

"And where is that school?" Liam asked suspiciously but Keira could hear the hope in his voice. Keira knew he wanted to see her everyday but she had to tell him. It was going to be hard for them both but she knew their relationship would survive.

"Manchester." She lied quickly.

"Why there? You can't go back home when schools out, it'll take a whole day to travel! Perhaps more!" Liam rambled quickly in shock.

"I know, that's why i'm going to live there. I'm only back in the summer." Keira replied softly and she looked at the ground. She saw Liam's feet moving back. This wasn't a good sign. Suddenly they appeared in sight again.

"I think it's a stupid thing to do but...if your parents think it's the right thing then i'm not going to question that." Liam said thoughtfully. "I know our relationship will survive. We've been dating for almost two years now. We survived that stupid thing with Amy so why not this right?"

Keira looked up, "Indeed." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I promise i'll write everday. I'll be back in the summer and we get to spend time with each other then. Time will fly."

Liam leaned to her and kissed her passionatly. Keira brushed her hands through his black messy hair. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. They both had their eyes closed and Keira enjoyed every second of this.

"When are you going to leave?" Liam asked in a whisper.

"Tomorrow we're going to shop and in two months I'll be gone."

"That's so soon."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Keira lay in bed staring at the ceilling. By now everyone was already asleep and tomorrow would be different. They decided to go shopping for an owl, if there was one, and all the stuff she needed for Hogwarts. It was going to be a long day since her mother wanted to be sure she had everything.<p>

Keira suddenly heard her bedroom door opening. She turned on her side and saw Melanie standing in the doorframe. She had her pink pajamas on and her teddy in her hands.

"Tomorrows gonna be different right?" She asked sadly. Keira sat up a little and nodded her head. She heard the whole conversation downstairs of Keira and her parents.

"I don't want you to go." Melanie looked at the ground and squeezed her teddy. Keira made room for her in her bed and shoved the sheets aside.

"Come here." She whispered. Melanie slowly walked to her bed and Keira pulled her up. She tucked her in and wrapped her arm around her sisters waist. Keira placed her head on Melanie's cheek as she stared at the door.

"I'll miss you Keira." Melanie whispered.

"I'll miss you too Mel, but you know i'm always with you right? I'll think off you everyday and i'll send you a letter." Keira whispered back trying to not wake their parents up.

"Everyday?" She asked quietly.

"Everyday." Keira smiled.

"Am I a witch too?"

Keira looked at her 7 year old sister and chuckled, "How should I know?"

"Well you're a witch right? And you're my sister, does that mean i'm a witch too?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you'll find out one day." Keira placed her cheek back on her head again. "Go to sleep, it's late."

Melanie closed her eyes and for a moment Keira thought she was sleeping until she started talking again, "I love you."

"I love you too." Keira smiled. "Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Will you sing me a song?" Melanie asked shyly.

"_Goodnight, sleeptight. No more tears. In the morning. I´ll be here. And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes. Because we say goodnight and not goodbye. We say goodnight and not goodbye..._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nohing special really but I needed an introduction so you would know who Keira was and what kind of family she had. If you want to know how Keira looks like you can go to my profile and look between story information and then "Eternal Snow." There's a link attached to her name. I'm a little unconfident about this so review and let me know what you thought about it even though nothing really happened. Still hope you enjoyed! ~xXx~


	2. Coming Home

**A/N: **Wow, thank you for the reviews, fav's and alerts. My nerves are starting to go away a little, Hehe. I forgot to tell you all but this is first during the Half Blood Prince and slowly goes to Deathly Hallows part 1 and 2 so it is pretty long (I hope). Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do **not** own anything **except** for Keira McHard!

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell the world i'm coming home.<em>" - J. Cole ft Skylar Grey, Coming Home

* * *

><p><strong>July, 30th<strong>

Keira and her sister lay peacefully in bed asleep until they heard a loud knocking on the frontdoor. Their eyes shot open as they heard the knocking. It wasn't even knocking in Keira's opinion, more like pounding.

They lay still in bed, waiting for another knock. When they heard it, Melanie crawled against Keira and Keira covered her sisters mouth. Soon the bedroom door opened and their parents stood outside Keira's room.

"Wait here and don't come out, understand?" Her father told them strictly.

They both quickly nodded their heads and their parents made their way downstairs. Melanie burried herself almost inside Keira and grabbed her waist. When another pound was heard, Helen quickly stumbled back up the stairs. Richard told her to be quiet and Keira sat up. Melanie looked at the stairs through the corner of her eyes, also wondering what was going on.

Once their parents were out of sight, Keira got out of bed and turned to Melanie, "Stay here. If you come out i'm not going to send you any letters."

Melanie crawled under the sheets and covered herself from the world.

Keira made her way to the stairs and saw her parents standing almost in front of the door. This was weird. Why would they get scared of such a loud noise? For them it felt like someone was going to kill them but that was just rubish.

Keira slowly walked down the stairs and took a deep breath. When another pound was heard, Keira grabbed the railing of the stairs. Soon she walked further down again. She saw her father getting ready to open the door but her mother stopped him. She tapped on his shoulder about 10 times in only 2 seconds. Her father and mother looke outside the little window next to the door. About a couple seconds later they both started screaming. In the back, Melanie started screaming too. Keira stopped walking and froze.

Helen ran to the livingroom and grabbed an umbrella. When Helen came back, the frontdoor suddenly got knocked down. Richard could jump out of the way just in time. Keira stared with wide eyes at a huge thing that had to duck to get through the door. Her jaw dropped instantly as she saw who it was.

The person had long dark brown hair, that didn't look like it was grommed properly, and he had a beard. He wore brown shabby clothes and had a big belly. A smile spread across Keira's face.

The person looked at the door that lay on the ground, "Sorry 'bout that. Muggle doors are always a pain to get through."

Helen and Richard walked to the stairs and noticed Keira standing there. They looked oddly at her before turning their attention back to the giant person in the hallway.

"I am looking for someone." He said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Richard asked quickly.

"Oh pardon me, where are my manners, eh?" The person chuckled sheepishly. "My name's-"

"Hagrid!" Keira yelled happily. She ran towards him and jumped in his arms.

"Keira! You sure have grown a lot." Hagrid mumbled.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Helen asked as she looked at the giant that had her daughter in his arms.

"I am a friend of Dumbledore." Hagrid stook out his hand but Helen didn't accept. He whistled and waited for something. Keira looked through the window and saw an black owl flying towards her house. It landed on Hagrid's shoulder and Hagrid turned back to Keira.

"This is your owl and your stuff are outside." Hagrid informed her.

"My stuff?" Keira asked confused.

"Yes, the stuff you need for Hogwarts. You are going to Hogwarts right?" Hagrid asked. "You've declined all the other letters but this time Dumbledore asked me to go and look for ya. Maybe something was wrong since you vanished 5 years ago."

Keira nodded her head and said, "Yes, I decided to go to Hogwarts again."

"She just told us about the letter yesterday evening. We were going to shop today." Helen piped up. Hagrid looked back at Keira. His look was disappointed. Keira lowered her head in shame.

"Well now you don't need to anymore." Hagrid replied happily. Keira looked up again. Hagrid turned to her. "You still have your wand right?"

"Yes ofcourse, like I would throw that away." Keira chuckled.

"Uh..." Hagrid thought about that.

"Don't say anything. Yes, I was messy in my first year but not anymore." Keira smirked. Hagrid smiled at her.

**One months later, August 31th**

Keira ran upstairs and started packing like a maniack. She grabbed her suitcase and filled it with all her clothes. Melanie sat on her bed and watched as her sister quickly packed her things.

Keira had 2 months for this packing but ofcourse she postponed it until the last minute.

"Are you going to leave now?" Melanie asked.

"Wen i'm all packed, yes." Keira replied and continued to run around the room.

She shoved her suitcase shut and grabbed another one. She filled it up with books and lots of other stuff. Once that one was full, Keira grabbed a toiletbag and filled it with her toothbrush, toothpaste, perfumes, her comb and other bathroom stuff. It took her about 30 minutes until she was finally done.

Keira quickly changed. She pulled on her dark blue jeans, her maroon coloured jumper and underneath that a white blouse and she pulled on some sneakers. Keira walked to her mirror and pulled her hair into a ponytail. When she was done, she ran downstairs with her suitcases.

As Keira walked down the stairs she saw Hagrid and her parents standing by the door. Hagrid smiled politely but Helen and Richard were still not that impressed. Dumbledore was so excited to see her coming back and wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get lost so he sent Hagrid back to guide her to the train.

"I'm all done." Keira said less happier then she was before packing.

"I'll take the suitcases." Hagrid offered. "Then you can say your goodbyes." Keira smiled politely at him as he headed outside.

Keira turned around to see her parents. They were smiling sadly yet happily and Melanie walked down the stairs. Her parents were proud of her. She knew that. That was why they still had a hint of joy on their faces.

As Melanie was finally down stairs, she walked to her mother and grabbed her hand. Melanie leaned against her side and stared sadly at the ground.

Keira sighed and tried to smile, "I'll be back next summer."

Helen bursted out in tears and she pulled Keira in a hug. Keira felt like her lungs were being punctured.

"I'm gonna miss you mum." Keira whispered, not being able to breath properly.

"I love you honey. Don't forget to write. Tell me everything and you can always call." Her mother replied. Helen let go of her daughter and smiled at her.

"I will." Keira replied and turned to her father.

"Like your mum said, we expect an owl from you." Richard said.

Keira smiled and her father spread his arms. She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head. Finally Keira turned to Melanie who had tears rolling down her delicate cheeks. She kneeled down before her and looked her in her eyes.

"I'm making you a promise." Keira whispered. She pulled her a little closer and whispered everything in her ear. "I'm gonna write to you everyday and i'm gonna think off you everyday. I'll tell you everything and perhaps someday you will join me in Hogwarts. I love you my sis."

Melanie wrapped her arms around Keira's neck and hugged her. Keira wrapped her arms around her sisters waist and hugged her tightly back. Keira just wished she could carry her all the way to Hogwarts, but she knew that wasn't allowed. Melanie was the person she was going to miss the most.

Keira heard some sniffling behind her and looked around. Hagrid was wiping a tear away. Helen, Richard and Keira just looked at him.

"Goodbyes, always so sad." He mumbled.

Keira let go of Melanie and stood up. With one last wave at her family she turned her back to them and walked outside.

"Keira!" She heard Melanie behind her. Immediatly Keira turned around and saw her running to her. Keira dropped to her knees and Melanie jumped in her arms. Melanie let go off her and she opened Keira's hands. She placed her hands on top of hers and after a second she removed them. With her hands she closed Keira's.

"Now you have something to remember me by." She said.

Keira opened her hands and saw the necklace she made a month ago lying in her hands.

"Thank you." She whispered. She hugged her one last time before walking back to Hagrid. Keira placed the necklace around her neck and with one last glance at her family, they were gone.

Keira and Hagrid appeared in London in just a blink of an eye.

Keira looked around and saw hundred's of people roaming around, either going to work, the pub or somewhere else. It was extremely crowded so she had to stay close to Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" Keira spoke up and kept looking around. Hagrid just let out a 'hmm?'

She turned to him and asked, "Are we going to Diagon Alley or something?"

"No, how come you think such a thing?" Hagrid asked as he turned around the corner. Keira decided to keep her mouth shut and followed him while she was in deep thoughts.

She wondered if her friends even remembered her. What would they say when they would see her again? What did they become ever since Keira left? Probably even more famous since it was Harry Potter for merlin's sake. The-boy-who-lived.

They had become friends ever since she first stepped into the Hogwarts Express. All the compartments were full and she found one with three childeren inside. Ever since they saw each other they kept talking until Keira dropped out of school. She must've missed a lot of things.

Keira searched through her pocket and took a glimps at her wand. The hilt had jet black rings around it so it lay comfortable in the hand, four grey rings marked where the hilt ended, the wand itself was also jet black with some points on it that looked a lot like thorns and on the end of the hilt was a small diamond.

She remembered how Hermione always loved her wand. There didn't pass a day by when she wasn't thinking about Hogwarts and what would've become of her if she finished every year. Maybe she would've become a great witch. Maybe she would've grown stronger than Harry himself.

Keira chuckled at that thought. That was impossible. The greatest wizards she knew were Harry, Dumbledore and Snape. She could never be as great as them.

Speaking of Snape, Keira always admired him even if he was acting sternly towards the four of them. She always saw him as a great teacher with lots of knowledge. If only he would take some time to get to know them maybe he would've teached them the knowledge he knew. It would be a great help. After all, you are supposed to develope your charms and spells at Hogwarts to become a good witch or wizard.

Suddenly she bumped into something. Keira snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. Hagrid had stoppd walking and was looking at her.

"Sorry." Keira apologized for bumping into him.

Hagrid just smiled politely at her, "It's alright. Remember you have to get on platform nine and three quarters?"

Keira looked around and saw that she was standing in the railwaystation. She was so in deep thoughts that she never noticed that they arrived here. She just nodded after thinking back how she got onto the train. Running through a wall...great.

"Ofcourse, i'm not an idiot for not remembering." Keira muttered.

Hagrid chuckled. "My, ya sure developed an attitude. Here's your ticket." Hagrid gave her the lightblue ticket. Keira looked on the thing.

"_London to Hogwarts.  
>Platform 9 34"_

"Now I have to go. I have to get back to Dumbledore and tell him a few things." Hagrid informed her. Keira looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "I'll seeya when the train arrives."

"Alright." Keira mumbled. "Seeyou later."

Keira walked to the carts, that were placed a little further down the path, and placed her luggage and owl on them. She pushed them across the platforms and to platform nine and three quaters.

When she was there, she looked around at the people that were running and just walking. What if anyone saw her running through a wall? She couldn't even remember if Muggles could see this.

Keira looked behind her.

Maybe she needed to go back. She missed so much the last couple of years. Maybe she was too far behind with all the stuff they did in Hogwarts. But if she was too far behind, why would Dumbledore send her a letter again?

_Just do it! You came this far,_ her mind demanded. Keira looked back at the wall and took a deep breath. Her owl just looked around, not minding being in a little cage.

Keira pushed her cart forward and started to run. When she ran through the wall she instantly closed her eyes and waited. After some seconds she opened her eyes and looked around. A red and black train waited for the people to get in. Smoke came from it and people were getting on board. Some parents were waving at the first years that got on the train.

Keira placed her cart at where the others stood and grabbed her luggage and owl off of it. She walked to the train and got inside. Instantly she noticed one compartment was already full. She walked further and looked in the other compartments. Another one was already full with first years and when she finally found one that wasn't full some girls, that were probably in her year, placed their legs on the benches so there was no room. Keira shook her head and rolled her eyes as she walked further.

"How immature." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly the train started moving and Keira almost fell over. She grabbed the rail next to her just in time and looked around. Outside all the parents were waving and were moving away. They were on their way.

"No turning back now." Keira spoke softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So she's on her way to Hogwarts where all the stuf begins. How do you think some people will react when they see her again? Hope you enjoyed it! I would appreciate it if you would review :) Bye! ~xXx~


	3. Friend Or Foe

**A/N: **Heya everyone. So first off I wanted to say thank you all for the reviews, fav's and alerts. Once again my inbox was exploding with all the alerts, so thabk you for that. It must meen i'm doing something good, right? Second of all I wanted to say i'm sorry for a late update. Usually I update around 2/3 days but now it's been...I dunno. It seems like a long time. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and finally we're entering Hogwarts where all the fun begins :)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do **not** own anything **except** for Keira McHard!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Lie undercover, so are you friend or foe?<em>" Tatu, Friend or Foe.

* * *

><p><strong>August, 31th<br>**

Minutes passed by as Keira kept looking for a compartment. Whenever she found one some girls would make it look like there was no room left. Sometimes Keira was happy about that since she didn't want to sit with them. They just didn't knew she would walk further. Eventually she had no place to sit, like in her first year.

Keira stood in the hallway and leaned against the rail behind her as she looked down. Her luggage stood next to her but it still blocked the passage for the other childeren. They needed to squeeze themselfs through and Keira tried her best to make some room for them to walk.

"Stop thinking about yourself and let the others through." A kid with an irish accent commented angrily.

Keira pulled her luggage closer to the rails while speaking quite offended, "Sorry."

More childeren tried to pass but failed and everytime someone would say something rude to her. Keira got sick off all the comments and decided to do something about it. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her suitcases.

"You can do this." Keira encouraged herself. She flicked her wand once. "Reducio."

All her suitcases started to shrink. Finally there was room again for childeren to walk and it was just in time because the trolley with sweets came her way. It would've been dreadful if her suitcases were still their normal format.

As a kid wanted to pass her by but something made him stop. He blinked twice and looked at her. Keira's green eyes met his grey ones. They stared at each other for a second until he snickered and walked away again. Keira followed him with her eyes and when he was out of sight she looked down and frowned. She knew him but couldn't put her finger on it. The platinum blonde hair, the grey eyes...how could she not remember?

"Anything off the trolley dear?"

Keira looked up and saw the old woman who pushed the trolley standing next to her.

She shook her head and replied, "No thank you."

The woman smiled at her and walked further but was stopped again by two other kids. One with black hair, glasses and green eyes and the other had red hair, freckles and blue eyes. Both of them were a little pale.

"We would like some." The one with the black hair spoke.

"A lot you mean." The one with the red hair spoke softly from behind him. Keira looked back and forth at the two and narrowed her eyes.

Once the two boys had their candy, they looked at Keira and smiled. They got back inside and left Keira in thoughts. The one with the black hair looked a lot like Harry. It probably wasn't him. She started to wonder where Harry, Ron and Hermione were.

Suddenly the black haired boy came back and said, "Why are you just standing there?"

"Everywhere else is full." Keira replied and looked at him.

"Really?" The boy looked around the hallway and back at his compartment. "You can sit with us if you like. There is plenty of room here."

Keira smiled at him and spoke, "Thanks."

She grabbed her tiny suitcases and followed the boy inside. There she saw the one with red hair sitting on a bench and next to him sat a girl with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and a confused expression. Keira sat down next to the black haired boy and looked at the two in front of her.

The girl smiled politely and said, "Uhm...hi, i'm Hermione Granger. I haven't seen you before."

Keira's mouth opened slightly from disbelief as she looked at the girl in front of her.

"Hermione?" She choked out. Hermione nodded and looked back and forth between the two boys in the compartment. "Oh wow, that was quick. Can't you remember who I am?"

"I'm sorry to say but...no?" Hermione admitted shyly.

Keira chuckled, "Well I can't blame you, it's been five years."

Suddenly Hermione's expression slowly changed. She stared at her in shock and soon smiled.

"Keira?" Hermione almost yelled. Keira smiled widely. Hermione started laughing of surprise and pulled her in an embrace. The two hugged each other tightly.

"I should've known that it was you who stood outside!" Hermione continued to talk. They separated and Keira looked at the two boys. She instantly knew that the boys were Ron and Harry. Harry looked also pretty surprised and Ron just frowned in confusion.

"It's great to have you back!" Harry spoke happily and also hugged her.

Keira smiled warmly, "It's great to be back."

"Blimey, where have you been for the last five years?" Ron asked when Harry and Keira parted from each other.

"My mum got deathly ill and I decided to drop out of school to take care of her." Keira explained. "I was only thinking about her health that I forgot to tell all of you or to write. I was just really concerned. But about 7 months ago the doctors said that she was healthy again and that we didn't have to worry anymore. I'm still not sure if I should believe him or not but my mum told me I should go back to Hogwarts after showing her the acceptance letter."

"I hope the doctor is right. And i'm sorry you had to go through that." Hermione said when Keira finished explaining things. "We were quite worried actually and we started searching but Dumbledore explained that you decided to leave because of personal reasons the next day."

"I'm so sorry." Keira spoke softly.

"It's okay. It's in the past." Harry said and placed his hand on her shoulder. Keira smiled at him.

"What's that smell?"

Keira, Hermione, Harry and Ron all turned to the door and noticed the blonde boy who stared at Keira earlier standing there. He looked at Hermione.

"Ofcourse." He spoke. "A mudblood."

Hermione just looked away while Ron spoke up, "Shove off Malfoy."

Keira's eyes suddenly widened and her breath got caught in her throat. How could she forget how he looked? He always taunted her and Hermione for being muggleborns. Could she sink even lower with not remembering people?

Draco smirked and his gaze landed on Keira. He frowned a little and looked back at Crabbe and Goyle who stood behind him. Slowly he turned back to Keira and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked confused.

Keira took a deep breath and said, "Remember Keira McHard?" Draco's body tensed a little bit hearing that name. He remembered that girl all to well. "You're looking at her."

Draco snorted, "Am I supposed to believe you? Keira disappeared five years ago."

"Yes, she did but now she returned and you really are looking at the one and only. Unless there's a copy of me running around that I do not know off?" Keira simply replied back. Draco just stared at her. "Off you go." She gestured her hands to the other compartments.

"This should be an interesting year." Draco mumbled. Crabbe and Goyle took one last glance at Keira before following Draco back to their compartment.

Keira turned back to her friends, "Still the same I see?"

"Malfoy doesn't change." Ron replied and took a bite of his candy.

Harry hunched over and spoke softly, "You don't know that, we saw him at-"

"No Harry!" Hermione cut him off. "Just because we saw him there does not mean he is a you-know-what."

Keira turned to her with an puzzled expression and asked unsure, "Uhm, what am I missing here?"

Hermione smiled innocently, "Nothing." She turned to Harry. "Because _nothing_ is going on."

Harry stared emotionless at her and Hermione turned to Ron. Keira raised her eyebrows quickly up and down and took a deep breath as she leaned back against the soft material of the bench.

Suddenly Harry stood up and said, "I need some air."

* * *

><p>Draco, Crabbe and Goyle arrived back at their compartment. Crabbe and Goyle took their seats but Draco stopped in the middle of the path.<p>

Ever since he discovered that Keira returned, he couldn't stop thinking about her even though it was only about a minute ago. He remembered a little girl with short blonde hair, innocent green eyes, almost as smart as Granger but with an attitude. He remembered her all to well. But now seeing her after five years was somewhat different. She had grown. She had grown into a charming young woman with the same attitude he remembered when he was only eleven.

Draco wrinkled his eyebrows as he stared at his feet. Why would he even think about that sort of things? He had other stuff to worry about but somehow he could only think about Keira. Maybe there was something more behind it or maybe not. He didn't quite knew but he would find out sooner or later. As always, Malfoys knew everything.

"Draco?"

Someone suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked back up and noticed Blaise and Pansy looking oddly at him. He took some glances around him before sitting down in front of Pansy and Blaise, without saying anything. To be honest, he didn't care if they wanted an answer or not. He would never tell them what he was thinking about. Some things, yes but his thoughts about Keira some seconds back, never.

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Draco. Pansy took a deep breath and asked quietly, "Is something the matter?"

Draco's grey eyes drifted from the table to Pansy. He eyed her up and down before looking out of the window next to him. Again he did not reply. He didn't found it necessary to reply. It was his business, not hers. Pansy decided to let it go and looked down at her hands.

As Draco tried to block out the thoughts of Keira, he tried to focus on the task he was givin. What would happen if he should fail? Would the dark lord give him another change or not? Probably not. Voldemort wasn't that compassionate. Not even to his aunt Bellatrix, who was almost crawling after him whenever he took a step forward. So why should he give him another change when he has no connection to him what so ever? He needed to succeed. To save his family. To take care of his mother now that his father was gone. For he was now the man of the house.

Speaking of his father, what if he never comes back from Azkaban? What was Draco supposed to do then? Control everything that was going on in his house? Take care of his mother for his entire life until she was gone?

What about his future? Was he going to be a death eater for his whole life? Was he ever going to live a happy life? Was he going to get a happy ending or not? Up until now he had a feeling that his ending was indeed not going to be a happy one. At least not if he didn't do his task. Maybe if he did, the dark lord would leave him and his mother alone. Maybe even his father if he would return. Because, believe it or not, Draco's first priorities was his family now.

Draco looked away from the window and got up. He walked to his black leather bag and searched through it. Finally he found what he was looking for. He grabbed his wand out of it and shoved it in his pocket. When he was about to return to his seat, the compartment was suddenly filled with a really dark blue smoke. Draco turned around and looked around as all the students started to cough.

"Who's there?" Draco demanded urgently. He turned back to his two friends. "Blaise?"

"I don't know." Blaise shrugged as he looked around. No one appeared and slowly the smoke started to disappear again.

Pansy stood up and spoke, "Relax boys. Probably the first years messing around. Come on Draco, sit down. We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon."

With hesitation, Draco turned back around and walked to his seat. He took another glance behind him to spot someone or something but he couldn't detect anything suspicious. He sat down on his seat and stared at the distance.

"Hogwarts." Draco mocked. "What a pathetic excuse for a school. I'd rather throw myself off the astronomy tower then continue for another two years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked instantly.

Draco looked down at the table and replied, "It's just, I don't want to waste my time with charms class next year."

Blaise suddenly snickered. Pansy and Draco both looked at him. What was so funny about that? Draco had better things to do then learning silly spells from some teachers. He didn't saw the humour in something like that. And seeing Blaise laugh at him made him even more angry from inside. He could feel himself heating up from inside from the frustration.

"Amused, Blaise?" Draco asked, keeping his tone down but the irritation was still heard. Blaise stopped with the snickering and didn't reply. "We'll see just who's laughing in the end."

Something above him caught his attention. He slowly looked up and noticed Blaise's back moving a little. That could only mean one thing. Potter and his stupid cape.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Ron spoke up as he looked out of the window. Keira and Hermione moved a little closer to the window and also looked out of it. In the distance you could see the huge castle. A small smile spread across Keira's face as she suddenly felt a strange feeling. It felt like she was home again.<p>

The train stopped and everyone was ordered to get out. Ron, Hermione and Keira grabbed their bags and stepped out of the compartment. Hermione didn't get out of the train though. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like something wasn't right. And she knew what it was. Harry still wasn't back.

Hermione looked at Ron and Keira and asked, "Where's Harry?"

"Probably already on the platform." Ron replied. "Come on."

Hermione and Ron walked out of the train but Keira didn't move. She kept looking at the Slytherin compartment. Pansy and Blaise stood in the doorway and after some seconds of standing still, they got out of the train.

Keira turned her body fully to the door and saw Draco getting up. He walked to the door and spotted her staring at him. Both their heart beats skipped a beat but they didn't knew it from each other. As they stared at each other time seemed to be going slow. To Keira, Draco seemed different and to Draco, Keira seemed different. Maybe Draco's mind was playing tricks with him. She probably didn't have a secret like he did. Besides, what kind of secret would she have if she indeed had one. Nothing could compare to his.

Finally when he could move again, he grabbed the door handle and slid the door shut. He took one last glance at her before rolling the rolling shutter down.

Keira frowned briefly before getting out of the train. She spotted Ron and Hermione looking around, probably waiting for her. She quickly walked to them and they all walked to the road where the carriages were.

As they walked to the carriages, Keira was in deep thoughts. She had a feeling that Draco wasn't who he was when she first met him. The slimy git who thought he was everything. Like he was some sort of king. But now whenever she saw him he looked a little blue. Like something was up. Maybe she could help. No, that was stupid. Why would she offer help to him when he was the one that made school less fun for her? She was probably just imagining things. That should be it.

Hermione, Ron and Keira got in the carriages and they were on their way back to Hogwarts for another school year.

About ten minutes later and after Filch searched through their bags for some kind of reason, they arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone looked up at the huge castle before they got in. Keira couldn't help but look a little longer. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other when they noticed Keira staring at the building. Soon they started chuckling softly. Keira looked at the two.

"What?" She asked as she looked back and forth between them.

Hermione shrugged, "It's been pretty long, hasn't it?"

Keira looked back up and nodded. Hermione walked to her and hooked her arm with Keira's. The three of them walked inside and changed into their Gryffindor robes. When they were done they quickly walked to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting for McGonagall to bring the first years for the sorting.

"Oh my goodness." Keira heard behind her. She turned around and saw Ginny looking at her in disbelief.

"Are my eyes betraying me or is it really you?" Ginny asked as she eyed Keira up and down.

Keira smiled and stood up, "Ginny!"

"Keira!" Ginny smiled happily. The both of them ran to each other and hugged. "It's so great that you've returned! I thought you weren't coming back."

Keira parted from her and replied, "I am back and don't expect me to leave this year."

They took their seats again at the Gryffindor table and the moment they touched the bench the door opened. It wasn't McGonagall who came inside though. It was Harry with Luna and he was bleeding.

"He's covered in blood again." Ginny said as she looked at him. "Why is he always covered in blood?"

"This time it's his own." Ron breathed when he saw Harry getting closer. Harry took a seat next to Ginny and looked at Hermione who stared at him.

"What did I miss?" He asked and tried to ignore Hermione's gazes.

"Nothing yet." Keira replied as she looked around. "McGonagall still needs to bring out the first years."

Harry nodded and pressed the piece of cloth he held in his hand harder against his bleeding nose. Ginny took it from him and pressed it softly around his nose to clean his face. Harry just looked at her and Ron stared uncomfortably at the two.

Keira suddenly spotted Draco sitting at the Slytherin table. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and stared at the table as if he was in deep thoughts. Keira furrowed her eyebrows as she kept looking at Draco. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he mock everything as she remembered. Why did he just sat there as a dead person? That wasn't like Draco at all. But she didn't knew the burden that lay on his shoulders. It was like playing russian roulette. Any moment you could pull the trigger and kill yourself and then it would be over. Life wasn't just a game. You could slip up any second of any day.

The doors opened and McGonagall walked inside, followed by the first years. They all looked around the great hall in awe. All the students started clapping for the first years. As they stood in front of McGonagall, who stood on a little platform, they started whispering to their friends. McGonagall looked behind her and at Dumbledore who sat on his chair. Dumbledore rose and walked towards McGonagall. Everyone became quiet and curious.

"Not quite recently, I have been informed that there has been a mistake." Dumbledore began. Keira and Hermione exchanged confused looks before looking back at Dumbledore. This sentence also caught Draco's attention. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the old man. "Before we start with the sorting of the first years I must inform you of one thing, we're not going to sort the first years only."

Whisper all echoed through the great hall from all sorts of people. People who were confused about this whole situation.

"Because about an hour ago the sorting hat informed me of something. There has been mistakes with sorting some of you." Dumbledore continued. "The sorting hat has been in Hogwarts for many years and it's never been wrong, so I trust that he's right about this too. Everyone will be resorted."

When Dumbledore finished, he walked back to his chair and sat down. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore in shock and cleared her throat. She turned to all the students who had confused expressions and some of them were in shock. Even the first years were confused about this whole situation.

McGonagall grabbed a piece of parchment and spoke, "When I call your name please step forward and the sorting hat will place you into your rightful houses. Let's start with the older students first. Pansy Parkinson!"

Every student watched Pansy getting up from her table and walking to the platform. She sat down on the chair and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

After a moment of thinking the hat spoke, "Slytherin!"

Pansy frowned confused and walked back to her table. Everyone watched in silence as all the students slowly stepped forward. As some were indeed sorted into different houses and some weren't, the great hall was completely filled with silence. Students weren't clapping for anyone. They were too confused about this whole thing.

Keira watched as Hermione was called forward. She sat down and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"What do you think would happen when I get called?" Keira asked in a whisper to Harry.

Harry shrugged, "It's been five years but you're a good person. You'll probably stay in Gryffindor."

Keira's eyes drifted down the stone floor. You're a good person. It kept repeating through her head. Harry didn't knew what kind of things she did in her past. She wasn't exactly that good. That was why she was so nervous.

"Gryffindor!"

Hermione let out a deep sigh and walked back to her seat. Once she sat down she turned to her friends and said, "That was odd. Sitting up there for the second time doesn't feel exactly good. It gives you a weird feeling in your stomach."

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron's breath got caught in his throat. With hesitation he stood up and walked to the chair. He sat down and McGonagall gently placed the hat on his head. The hat looked around and didn't speak. Ron closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

After a moment the hat spoke, "Gryffindor!"

Ron instantly jumped off the chair and walked back to his seat. He watched with his friends as a girl from Hufflepuff was called. She sat down and waited.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Another one who wasn't sorted correctly." Keira spoke to herself.

Ginny heard her and spoke up, "I don't understand this. If we weren't sorted correctly then why didn't the hat tell Dumbledore that some years ago?"

Everyone looked at Hermione and she just shook her head. "I don't know." replied Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Keira's head snapped to the right as she saw him walking to the chair. He sat down and didn't even try to say something. He looked so absent.

Draco sighed and waited until the hat made up his mind. In the back of his head he thought this was just a waste of time. He looked around and saw all the students staring at him. Finally his eyes landed on the girl he hadn't seen for five years and strangely enough couldn't stop thinking about. Keira blinked twice as she kept looking at him. A strange feeling grew in Draco's stomach as he looked at her.

"Slytherin!"

Draco got off the chair and also walked back to his table. He was welcomed back by his friends but Draco didn't respond to them. To Keira it looked like he wanted to get away from everyone. And she was right. Draco didn't feel like sitting in the great hall, watching all the students getting new houses or not.

"Keira McHard!"

Keira's eyes widened as she realized that it was her turn. She slowly stood up and walked to the chair. Around her she could hear some students whispering about why she returned and why she left. She held her head high and took a deep breath as she sat down on the old chair. The hat was placed on her head and Hermione was right. The feeling of sitting on the same chair as five years ago was very strange.

Draco looked up again and at Keira. He was curious about this. Maybe a friend of Potter was sorted in the wrong house. How he hoped it would be Slytherin, just to piss Potter off since he was the reason why his father was in Azkaban.

"We meet again miss McHard. The last time I placed you into Gryffindor but is that the right place for you now?" The hat began and thought about his decision. "Five years it's been and your mind really filled with all kinds of stuff. I see lots of courage, you're a loving person and I see intelligence, lot's of it. But one thing stands out the most. Power. You love that you can control your sister and you did it lots of times in the past. Hmm, perhaps you're quite cunning as well?"

Draco blinked as he listened intently to what the hat had to say. On the other side of the hall, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny all exchanged looks. They couldn't believe their ears.

"Is Gryffindor the right place for you? I doubt it." The hat spoke slowly.

"You're joking." Keira whispered as she felt what was coming next.

"I know, I know. Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

Keira's heart and jaw dropped. All the Gryffindors stared at her in disbelief and slowly a smirk spread across Draco's lips. Keira looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione before getting off the chair and walking to the Slytherin table. She sat down and looked at all the Slytherins who stared at her like she was some kind of disease. Keira slowly looked away from them and rested her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Funny McHard." Draco began as he looked at her. "All your friends are sorted into Gryffindor again and you in Slytherin. Perhaps you're not as different from me as you think."

Keira turned to Draco and replied angrily, "Like hell I am!"

* * *

><p>When the sorting hat was done with all the sorting, the students were ordered to go to their houses and get some rest. All the students who were placed in the same houses again weren't complaining but for the students who were placed in different houses was this all new and weird. They all tried to figure out what just happened.<p>

For Keira this was the weirdest thing in her entire life. She couldn't understand why she was placed in Slytherin. Yes she admitted that she loved the power of controlling some people, mostly her sister, but was that the price that cost her to go to Slytherin? Maybe it was also because she was indeed pretty cunning and determined. Everyone changes when they grow up and the last time she was sorted was when she was only eleven. But she didn't care. Draco was in Slytherin and she was nothing like him! That was prove enough for her.

"Keira?"

Keira snapped out of her thoughts by the female voice that echoed next to her and turned her head to the left. She saw Hermione looking at her with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You haven't said a word since we left the great hall."

Keira took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. She looked around while she thought about her answer before turning to her friend, "I just don't understand why i'm in Slytherin. I'm nothing like Draco, Pansy, Crabbe or Goyle, or anyone else of Slytherin."

"Maybe there's more behind it." Harry suggested as we walked up the stairs. "You can't just compare yourself with the rest of the Slytherin students. You have to think about yourself."

The stairs started to move and they all grabbed the rails next to them so they wouldn't fall. As Keira grabbed her side of the rails, she looked down and noticed two students talking to each other. She knew instantly who they were, Pansy and Draco. Not even knowing of herself, Keira narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

The stairs stopped and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to their house and stopped in front of it. Keira trudged after them, looking at the ground and crossing her arms.

"Well here's the Gryffindor house." Harry said and looked at the painting of the fat lady. Keira didn't spoke. She kept staring at the ground and shifted her foot across the stone floor, making an invisible stripe.

Hermione placed her hand on Keira's shoulder and said, "It'll be okay. You just have to live there but further you can hang out with anyone you like."

Keira's head snapped up and she spoke angrily, "It'll be okay? 'Mione, like you said: I have to live in Slytherin, with Malfoy. That's not exactly a nice thing."

Hermione looked back at Ron and Harry and pressed her lips together.

Before any of them could say something Keira walked off mumbling something about finding her house. She walked back down the stairs and through the corridors.

Keira passed around some corners and made her way to the dungeons. She could feel and see that she was getting closer to her house. The corridors started to look green and the vibe that hung around in the air wasn't that pleasant. At the end of the corridor she saw the painting of the bloody Baron.

After giving him the password she walked inside and looked around. The walls were from stone, the floor was stone, you had to walk down a small stair to reach the sitting area and the rest, a big dark green - which almost looked black - leather couch stood in the middle with green cushions on them, dark brown chandeliers hung above the sitting area, a big painting of a man hung on the wall and a dark brown coloured table with some chairs stood a couple feet behind the couch. All of this brought the Slytherin vibe out there.

Keira took one glance at it before walking to the girls bedroom. She grabbed her new Slytherin robes from her bed and stood in front of the mirror. There she held the robes in front of her and scanned her reflection. This was how she was gonna look like for a year or maybe more. Who knew what would happen in her next year. Maybe she would be placed back in Gryffindor or maybe not.

Keira placed her robes in the closet and grabbed some more comfortable clothes. She pulled her green Slytherin sweater on, her black skirt, a green with silver tie and low black heels. After that she pulled her hair out of her pony tail and walked out of the bedroom.

All the Slytherin students walked around the common room or sat on the big couch. Ofcourse Draco sat on the couch. He stared down at his hands and had a thoughtful frown on his face but once he heard a door opening he turned to it and saw Keira standing in the doorway. Her eyes scanned the room with the students in it.

"Ah McHard, I was wondering if you could find your way." Draco smirked. Crabe and Goyle looked at each other and snickered.

Keira rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She just walked away from all of them and to the door but Draco quickly got off the couch and got in front of her.

Ever since he laid eyes on the dark lord he couldn't stop thinking about any of it. He tried his hardest to have some fun again but no one could keep his mind off of it. He couldn't blame them though, they didn't knew he was one of them. If they did Draco was done. The dark lord would punish him. Everything needed to be a secret. But now he had Keira again. The girl he mocked in his first year with her mudlbood friend. And now that she was in Slytherin she could take his mind off of it without making Keira realize why he did all of this.

Draco leaned against the door and crossed his arms. A slow smirk spread across his lips as he looked at the blonde girl in front of him.

"Could you please move?" Keira asked as she also crossed her arms.

Draco nodded his head to the side, ordering everyone to leave them alone. All his friends got off the couch and left the common room, leaving Keira and Draco alone. Keira looked around her as all the students left. Once everyone was gone she turned back to Draco and wrinkled her eyebrows.

"So i'm guessing you're not going to let me out, am I right?" She questioned further. Draco didn't reply. He loved seeing people getting annoyed with him. It was like a drug to him and this girl would give him all the energy he needed for this year.

Keira rolled her eyes and breathed, "Whatever." She walked back to the couch and plopped down on it. She grabbed the Daily Prophet that lay on the table and started reading it. There was a whole page about Lord Voldemort and his death eaters and Keira didn't even know that much about the dark lord. She didn't get the news that was happening in Hogwarts when she was gone so she had missed a lot and needed to learn things fast.

Draco sat down on the other side of the couch and eyed her up and down. He couldn't get a decent grip on her. He couldn't see what she was thinking about and it annoyed him a little bit. He could read people ever since he started in Hogwarts but Keira didn't let anything lose.

"Tell me," He began. "Are your friends disappointed that you're in Slytherin not in Gryffindor?"

Keira lowered her paper just so Draco could see her dark green eyes and spoke bitterly, "What's in it for you to know?"

Draco leaned back in the couch and smirked, "Just curious." He looked at the fire that danced around in the chimney. Sometimes he gently poked it with the fire poker and listened to the soft hissing sound that the wood made.

Keira shook her head and read the paper further. She couldn't believe she had to live with this arrogant teen for a year. Her parents told her that there was going to be a price but she didn't want this to be the price, living in Slytherin with her enemy. No, she would rather jump off the astronomy tower. But she didn't have much choice. It was either this or leaving and Keira didn't want to leave Hogwarts.

Her eyes drifted away from the paper and back to the blonde boy on the other side of the couch. He still stared at the fire. Keira forced her eyes to look back at the paper but failed. They drifted back to him again. She sighed and folded the paper together and placed it on her lap. Because from the noise that she made, Draco turned to her.

Keira rubbed her hands together as she thought about her question, "So what, are you going to act like this for the entire year?" She sighed.

"It depends." Draco replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Keira asked suspiciously.

"Well it's really up to you." Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket. "If you're going to be difficult like this then yes, but if not i'll perhaps show another side of me, which I doubt."

"Oh, you have another side?" Keira spoke sarcastically and pulled her legs on the couch. "You see, I remember you from my first year and you were just a slimy git. I thought this was the only side you had, but I guess I was wrong. Please, why should I care if you have another side or not?"

Draco chuckled, "See for yourself, but do know," He placed the tip of his wand against his temple and looked her in her eyes. "If you truly know me, you would know not to mess with me."

"Are you going to threat now?" Keira's mouth formed a little 'o' and she pretended to be scared. "I'm so sorry! Oh god please don't curse me! I beg you!" As soon as she said that her expression dropped again. "Come on, like i'm not used to that, Malfoy."

She got off the couch and stormed to her bedroom. In the back she could hear a soft chuckle escaping from Draco's lips. When she entered her bedroom she slammed the door shut and stared at the ceiling. How she hated him...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The whole "resorting" thing is not my idea and I do not claim credit of it! I actually saw it in a Drarry video on youtube - even though i'm not into Drarry but I was curious - and thought that would make an interesting thing in my story. If you want to see the video I have a link for all of you: **/watch?v=ZF9lQdVIujw**  
>Hope you enjoyed it and some reviews would be awesome! ~xXx~<p> 


	4. Complicated

**A/N: **Ever heard of "_Amnesia the Dark Descent_?", Well it's scary and addicting, that's the reason for the late update XD But anyways, thank you all for the reviews and fav's! Loved seeing and reading them, so enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

><p>"<em>You're acting like somebody else, get's me frustrated<em>." Avril Lavigne, Complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>September, 1st<br>**

After Keira and Draco had a little 'heart-to-heart' Keira went to her room and stayed there for the entire night. She didn't want to see anyone anymore since she was a little too frustrated with everything. Nothing went well according to her. She got sorted into Slytherin, Draco mocked her again, she had to share a room with Pansy and some other girls and on top off al that her friends didn't understand why she was so angry.

The next morning Keira woke up from some groaning that came from another bed. She rolled on her side and her eyes slowly started to flutter open. Keira tilted her hands from under her sheets and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep. When her vision came back again she saw Pansy rolling on her stomach.

Keira got out off bed and pulled some clothes out of the closet. She pulled on her black with green Slytherin robe and tiptoed out of the bedroom and to the common room. She closed the door as softly as she could so she wouldn't wake Pansy up. They had class in about two hours but that was Pansy's problem, not Keira's. When Keira turned around she gasped at the sight of Draco, who sat on the couch looking at her. Draco shook his head and chuckled.

He didn't get much sleep last night and decided to get out of bed early in the morning to check on some stuff. When that was done he didn't know what to do and decided to sit in the common room, just thinking. But this little act of Keira made his whole day a little better. As she ran out of energy, he regained his energy. And since this was only day two...

"Am I allowed to go outside, Master Malfoy?" Keira asked sarcastically.

Draco got off the couch and spoke, "Good choice of the nickname there. I quite like it."

Keira rolled her eyes and walked to the door, "Don't expect me to call you that ever again." She shot back as she walked passed him. She walked out the room and to the owlery.

As Keira walked through the corridors, she fumbled with three papers in her hand. They were three letters. One for her parents, one for her little sister Melanie and one for her boyfriend Liam. She promised she would write everyday and Keira always kept her promises, no matter what.

She took a deep breath and looked around her. Some students were already on the move and were walking through the corridors on their way to class or perhaps somewhere else. Hogwarts actually almost looked like a city with everyone on the move. There were so much people that you could get lost easily in the crowd and if you were not familiar here you could get lost in the corridors. Keira knew all about it. In her first year she got lost a lot and she got always yelled at by some teachers for getting in class late. Luckily she remembered all the corridors again but still wasn't quite sure where the hospital wing or some other stuff was.

After some minutes of walking Keira walked up the stairs of the owlery and reached her destination. She looked around and saw owls sitting on sticks, the edge of the stone stairs and some of the owls were flying around. All the owls noticed her and turned their heads to her. Keira didn't mind owls, she loved her pet owl but when every single owl turned their heads to her, it creeped her out a little bit.

She walked to a snow white owl and looked at the letter of Liam in her hands. She attached it to the owl and thought about his reaction. He would probably be surprised to see an owl delivering her letter. But this was the only way. If she wanted to keep in contact with him this was her only option. She had to tell him someday she was a witch.

The owl stared at her with it's yellow eyes and Keira patted it's head. "Go." She whispered. The owl flew off and Keira watched as he disappeared in the distance.

She walked to another owl and attached the other two letters. When she was done with that, Keira nodded her head to the side and also that owl flew away and disappeared in the distance. Once he was gone Keira remained in the spot where she stood, watching the owl that flew away from Hogwarts.

Keira thought about her decision. Did she make the right one by leaving home? It felt right but also wrong. She looked down at the rail. It felt like her family needed her, but her mother told her herself, they were adults and they could take care of themselfs. Keira didn't blame her. She was indeed her mother. It would be pretty odd if a sixteen year old had to take care of her family. But she quite liked it. She loved that she was able to tell her sister what she could do and what not. She loved raising her little sister. Keira wanted to become a mother later so that was a good way to practice.

Keira chuckled about that thought and walked away from the edge. When she turned around the corner Harry stood in front of her out of nowhere.

"Harry!" Keira almost yelled of shock and clutched her heart.

"Keira!" Harry jumped a little.

Keira slowly removed her hand from her heart and apologized, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I should be the one apologizing." Harry spoke with a small smile. "I didn't mean to startle you." He walked passed her and to an owl.

Keira turned around and chuckled sheepishly, "It's okay, i'm still alive."

"Thank merlin for that." Harry muttered. He attached a letter to an owl and walked back to Keira. "We just got you back."

The two walked down the stairs and back to their common rooms. While they were on their way they talked about how this year could be. Harry told her that he just prayed for a quiet one since every year he got in trouble with Voldemort or other things. Keira didn't even want to ask about the trouble he got in.

"So, how do you like living in Slytherin?" Harry asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Keira stared at the ceiling. She shoved her hands in her pockets and shrugged, "Nothing special."

"Malfoy is not bothering you?" He questioned further.

Instantly Draco's face popped back in Keira's mind. The way he smirked, the way he ordered everyone around, the way he stared at the fire the night before, the way the fire lit his face up so beautifully...

_Wow, wrong thoughts Keira!_ Keira told herself in her mind.

"Keira?"

"Hmm?" Keira mumbled and looked next to her. Harry stared a little confused yet suspicously at her.

"You seemed a bit...off." Harry told her but quite unsure.

Keira shook her head quickly and thought about her reply, "Sorry I was just thinking. What was your question again?"

"If Malfoy is bothering you?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Keira laughed at her own sillyness. "Sometimes, but i'll live. I promise." She smiled. Harry chuckled softly.

* * *

><p>Keira entered the Slytherin common room and everyone was already awake. Draco and Blaise were sitting on the couch, whispering to each other, Pansy was pretending to read a book but Keira noticed her glancing at Draco all the time, Grabbe and Goyle were just looking around, thinking off what to do.<p>

Pansy noticed Keira standing on top of the stairs, looking at everyone and placed her book down on her lap. "Where were you?" She asked.

Keira shrugged and walked off the stairs and to the Girls bedroom. "Went for a walk." Keira replied shortly.

Keira closed the door and walked to her shelfs where all of her books stood. She couldn't help but wonder if she had any classes with Hermione, Ron or Harry. She probably did have some with them but what were they? Ofcourse she had almost every class with Draco but she didn't care about him. Keira told herself that she didn't want to spend time worrying about him taunting her. She wanted to enjoy this year since she was finally back again.

Keira grabbed all of her books and walked back to the common room. Without even looking at the rest of the Slytherin students, she walked out of the dungeons and to her classes. Far behind her she could hear someone following her. Keira took a glance over her shoulder and noticed it was Draco and Blaise. Draco looked at her the entire time. She looked back in front of her and pressed her books tighter against her chest and sighed deeply from annoyance.

_Just ignore him_, she thought. She could feel Draco's eyes burning into her skull. If looks could kill she would be dead by now, at least that was what she thought.

Draco continued to bore a hole into Keira's head from some feet away. Everytime the girl came close to him he felt odd from the inside. He told himself it was nothing and forced himself to be angry whenever he saw her beauty.

Draco didn't even hear that Blaise was talking to him. He was to busy with focusing on the girl that seemed like she was walking faster all of the sudden. Her long blonde hair swaying elegantly against her pale skin, her deep green eyes glancing over her shoulder, curves on all the right places-

"Mate?" Blaise snapped Draco out of his thoughts. He turned to him with a slight frown and waited for Blaise to continue. "Were you listening?"

"Uh, yeah...yeah." Draco muttered and looked back at Keira.

"Then what did I say?" Blaise asked and arched his eyebrow.

Keira turned around a corner. Draco looked back and forth between his friend and the corner and spoke, "I have no time for this." He quickly ran after Keira and left Blaise behind, confused of what Draco exactly meant. But when Draco turned around the corner, Keira was gone.

Keira walked through the corridors and squeezed herself through all of the students that were on their way to their classes. When she finally reached the middle she spotted Harry and Ron standing on a bench watching everyone and laughing.

"Hey Harry, Ron!" Keira greeted them from the chaos.

Ron laughed when he noticed Keira making her way through the crowd and Harry greeted her back. "Hey Keira." He waved. "Having some problems there?" Harry and Ron nudged each other and chuckled.

Keira rolled her eyes and said, "Very funny." She pushed some students out of her way and walked to the potions class.

Keira opened the door and walked inside. She spotted Hermione standing between the other students and smiled happily. Hermione also saw Keira and waved at her. The two girls stood next to each other and sighed in relief.

"I didn't knew you had this class aswell." Keira said and looked around. "I actually have no clue which classes you have."

"A lot." Hermione replied. Keira chuckled and that's when the door opened and professor Slughorn walked through it. He placed his stuff on the table and pulled out a cart with some potions on it. Every student took a glance at each other and when Slughorn was about to begin with his class the door opened again. Draco walked inside and didn't even look at the teacher. He walked to his fellow classmates and stood at the side of Slytherin.

A minute passed by and Keira wasn't paying attention anymore. She kept looking around to the stuff that stood behind her, her classmates, Draco and she looked through the window. When Keira's eyes, with hesitation, drifted back to Draco she noticed him looking down. It seemed like he was in deep thought once again. She wondered what he was thinking about but a scent interrupted her thoughts as did a voice.

"Miss McHard?" Slughorn got her attention. Keira looked at him and arched her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "Daydreaming is something you can do after class."

"Sorry Professor." Keira chuckled sheepishly.

"Alright, attention to detail in preparation is the prerequisite of all planning." Slughorn continued to explain. Suddenly two students stumbled in the classroom and Hermione slowly facepalmed herself when Keira and her noticed the students were Harry and Ron. Slughorn turned around. "Ah, Harry m'boy. I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us I see."

"Ron Weasley sir." Ron politely introduced himself. "But i'm dead awful at potions, a menace actually so I'll just-" Just when Ron was about to leave, Harry grabbed his robes and pushed him back forward.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out." Slughorn smiled at him. Ron looked passed his shoulder to Harry and gave him a quick glare. Harry just smiled at him. "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out."

"Oh, sorry sir, I haven't actually got my book yet, nor has Ron." Harry quickly replied before Slughorn could continue.

Slughorn motioned to a cupboard in the corner of the class, "Get what you want from the cupboard." He turned back to the class and continued with explaining. "Now as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be?"

Hermione suddenly raised her hand and Keira moved away just in time before she could acidentally hit Keira. Slughorn looked at her.

"Yes miss...?" He asked.

"Granger sir." Hermione replied. She took a step forward to the potions and looked at them. "That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum." Keira looked at Harry and Ron and suddenly saw them fighting over a book. They pushed each other out of the way and tried to grab the thing. "And that would be Polyjuice potion." Ron stepped away from Harry and had a book in his hands and smiled proudly while Harry just frowned when he saw his book. Obviously Ron had won. "It's terribly tricky to make." Harry hit Ron with his book as they walked back. "And that is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumoured to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass, and new parchment and...spearmint toothpaste."

Some girls started giggling as they realized what that meant. Keira patted Hermione on her shoulder when she walked back to her place and Hermione smiled at her. Keira crossed her arms and looked down at the ground, again drifting off in deep thoughts.

"Anyone else who would like to share what they are smelling?" Slughorn asked and looked around. All the students looked around them, not wanting to share the scents they smelled and finally Slughorns eyes landed on Keira who was still in deep thoughts. "Miss McHard perhaps?"

Keira snapped out of her thoughts once again and looked at him while letting out a 'Hmm?'. Slughorn smiled and motioned to the potion. Knowing what he meant, Keira sighed and stepped to it. She inhaled the scents that were coming off the potion and thought about it.

"I smell," Keira thought about the first scent. "My mum's cooking and my sisters shampoo. The smell of my home." When she thought she was done, the smell changed. Keira frowned out of confusion.

"Looks like the smell changed." Slughorn commented by the look on her face. Draco crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I smell..." Keira inhaled the scent once more and whispered, "Aftershave?"

"Interesting." Slughorn mumbled and Keira walked back to her place. She furrowed her eyebrows confused when she thought about the aftershave. She hadn't smelled it before in her life and it wasn't Liam's, that was something she was positve off.

"Now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love. That would be impossible." Keira looked around her and noticed some girls slowly walking towards the potion. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Hermione who was paying attention to the lesson. "But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn placed the lid back on the boiler and the girls all walked back to their placing, looking at the ground as they figured out what they just did.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." Katie Bell nodded to a little vial with a clear liquid inside it.

"Oh yes," Slughorn muttered. He lowered himself so he could remove the vial from it's grip. "What you see before you ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion, known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commenly referred to as-"

"Liquid luck." Hermione interrupted him.

Slughorn nodded and smiled at her, "Yes, miss Granger. Liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavors succeed." Draco suddenly looked up from the ground and to the potion. He had to have that thing. It'll make his task much more easier.

"At least until the effect wears off, ofcourse." Slughorn chuckled. "So, this is what I offer each of you today." Hermione and Keira quickly took a glance of shock at each other before looking back at Slughorn. "One tiny vial of Liquid Luck to the student, in the hour remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death. The recipes for which can be found on page 10 of your books." Instantly everyone opened their books and searched for page 10. "I should point out, however, only once did a student manage to brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. Nevertheless, good luck to you all. Let the brewing commence."

Hermione instantly shot off to her table, followed by Keira and the rest of the students. Keira placed her book on the table and made her way to all of the ingredients. When she had everything, she turned around and gasped. All her ingredients dropped on the floor and people were giving her strange looks. In front of her stood Draco, once again which was starting the annoy her more and more, in all his glory. He smirked at her and Keira rolled her eyes. She squated down and picked up her ingredients. When she squated a certain smell washed over her. Keira's eyes grew wide. She knew that smell. It was the aftershave. Draco was the one wearing that aftershave.

Keira quickly stood up and without even looking at him she stumbled back to her table. She placed it on the table and read the instructions carefully. Keira took a deep breath, wanting to concentrate, but she couldn't. The smell of the love potion still lingered in the air and because of it, it felt like Draco was standing right beside her. She couldn't concentrate whenever he was watching her. But what confused her the most was why did she smelled that? The smells that came off the potion were smells you liked. Then why did she smell Draco's aftershave? There was no way she liked him but maybe just the aftershave. She had to admit, it smelled pretty nice. A really soft, cool scent.

Keira slowly looked away from her book and to Draco. He was mixing the ingredients together and poured it into the pot. He looked away from it and around the classroom, wondering what everyone else was doing. His eyes landed once again on Keira and he was quite shocked when he noticed her staring at him. For a moment their eyes locked before Keira broke the connection and turned back to her potion.

Draco carefully spilled another drop into the pot. He needed everything to be as precise as possible because he really needed that Liquid Luck. Draco took a deep breath and went to the next step. He rubbed his neck and groaned frustrated, getting annoyed with the scent that hung in the air. If anyone would find out that he smelled Keira's perfume they would think he liked her, which was not true. He liked the fact that she had the guts to stand up to him but that was it.

Keira, who was on the other side of the classroom, grabbed a sopophorus bean and started cutting it. It shot over the table and she quickly grabbed it again. This time holding it with two hands, she cut it again but it shot onto the floor. Ron's bean shot all the way through the classroom when he cut it but Slughorn quickly catched it.

Keira heard someone groaning next to her and looked at Hermione. By the look of it, her potion wasn't going well either.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked when she saw Harry pouring the liquid of the bean into his pot. Keira walked away from her spot and took a glance at Harry's potion.

"Crush it, don't cut it." Harry explained to her.

Hermione grabbed her book and shook her head, "No, the instructions specifically say to cut."

"No, really." Harry tried to convince her. Keira went back to her spot and grabbed the knife. She grabbed a bean again and did what Harry told Hermione while Hermione checked her book and potion again. Harry was right. A maroon coloured liquid came out of it and she smiled happily from the succes. She also poured some drops of it in her potion and continued with the next step.

The next minutes were awful for Hermione and some other students. Keira looked around her and noticed that Crabbe's stick for the stirring melted and formed into a weird shape, Seamus' potion blew up in his face, out of Katie's pot came a liquid that crawled away and Hermione's hair was a mess and her sleeves were rolled up as a sign that it wasn't going well for her. Harry was doing just fine though.

Keira sighed and turned around. When she turned her elbow accidentally hit her pot and it fell. It rolled to Hermione's pot and Hermione didn't pay attention since she was reading the instructions.

"No!" Keira quickly yelled and tried to grab her pot but it was too late. Her's hit Hermione's which fell over from the hit, spilling every drop that was inside.

"Keira!" Hermione yelled and tried to save her potion but she couldn't. When both of the kettles were empty, Hermione looked up and glared at Keira.

"I'm so sorry." Keira apologized. She started cleaning her table and felt everyone's eyes burning in her skull.

"No worries miss Granger, you and miss McHard can start over again." Slughorn spoke from behind Hermione. Keira just smiled at Slughorn and walked back to the ingredients.

"Nice one." She heard from behind her. Keira took a glance over her shoulder and saw Draco standing behind her with his hands shoved into his pockets. She should've known. She could smell him from a mile away thanks to the potion.

"First lesson and you immediately screw up." Draco continued and also grabbed some ingredients. "But I have to warn you. You're giving Slytherin a bad name so stop it."

Keira lay her ingredients in front of her and turned to Draco. "Why should I care? I shouldn't be in Slytherin anyway." She bit back. She grabbed her ingredients once again and walked away. Just when she was almost at her table, someone roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her around a corner and away from the students. Draco shoved her against the wall and the two stared at each other.

"Even if you think you are not supposed to be in Slytherin, you are." Draco told her. Keira narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "So accept it. Like it or not."

Keira leaned towards him and spoke softly while the hatred dripped from her words, "Who's going to make me?"

"I am." Draco replied back.

Keira arched an eyebrow and looked straight into his grey eyes. "Should I be scared now?" She scoffed.

Draco leaned next to her ear. "You should be terrified." He whispered. Keira's breath got caught in her throat as he felt his breath on her neck.

She pushed him away from her and replied, "That's going to get you far. Threatening people. Good job Draco. I'm so proud of you." Keira walked away but was stopped for once more.

"Who's aftershave did you smell?"

Keira stopped in her tracks and stared down at the ground, lips slightly parted from disbelief. She turned around to face him again. "Beg your pardon?" She asked softly.

"Who's aftershave did you smell?" Draco repeated his question and stepped to her.

"Why do you want to know?" Keira demanded and narrowed her eyes.

Draco smirked and took a glance at the ground before looking back up, "Curious."

"You and your curiousity." Keira mumbled with annoyance.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Somehow Keira could hear hope in his voice. Maybe he was planning something or maybe he was really just curious, who knew. It wouldn't be the first time Draco wanted to know something just for no reason.

Keira took a deep breath and let it out with a slow sigh. "I do not know who's aftershave it is. It's the first time I smelled it in my life." She answered honestly.

Draco eyed her suspiciously up and down before he let out a 'Hmm' and walked away. Keira smirked when he brushed against her arm and left her alone, getting an idea. Now it was her time to stop him.

"May I enquire what kind of scent you smelled?" Keira suddenly asked.

Draco stopped walking and turned to her. He took a few steps back and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious." Keira smirked. Draco let out a soft chuckle and looked down. Keira also took some steps to him and continued in a low, soft, almost seductive, voice, "It's only fair since you know what scent I smelled." She stood in front of him and smirked, knowing this was a way to bring Draco down.

Draco didn't answer. Somehow he lost his voice when he looked up and met her face. He couldn't believe what kind of effect this girl had on him. An effect he had never experienced before. The fact that he didn't answer right away made Keira a little nervous but she managed to keep a straight face. A slow smirk spread across Draco's lips.

He cleared his throat and replied shortly, "Perfume."

Keira blinked twice and asked, "Who's?"

"I do not know who's perfume it is. It's the first time I smelled it in my life." Draco replied in the same way Keira did which made Keira smirk again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I think i'm going to skip some parts of the movie just to make this story a little smaller since it's also going to be a small part of DH part 1 and DH part 2 the entire battle. Tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review =) Cya later! ~xXx~


	5. My Skin

**A/N: **Hiya everyone. Sorry for the late update but I was kinda busy with Amensia the Dark Descent...hihi. I hope I haven't made you wait that long and I must tell you this: I won't be able to update for like a week or maybe some days more because a friend is coming oiver tonight and we're going to HP and the DH part 2 again and after that she's going to stay here for a week (she doesn't know that I write fanfic, that's why I can't update.) I'm sorry for that but as soon as she's gone again i'll start updating instantly :)  
>This is a short chapter but I thought it would make an interesting one since the "Battle" of Keira and Draco starts here. Hope you enjoy and thank you all for the reviews, fav's and alerts!<br>**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own anyone **except** for Keira McHard!

* * *

><p>"<em>I've been treated so wrong. I've been treated so long. As if i'm becoming untouchable.<em>" - Natalie Merchant, My Skin

* * *

><p><strong>Semptember, 1st<br>**

Keira walked in silence back to the Slytherin common room. Atfer giving the Bloody Baron the password, she walked inside and straight to the bedroom. She closed the door softly and sighed. Class didn't cheer her much up. She loved teasing Draco a little since he always taunted her but she couldn't help but wonder about some stuff.

Keira walked to the window and stared out of it.

All the scents that were in the air during Slughorn's class confused her so much. Why did she smell Draco's aftershave and not Liam's? Speaking of Liam, Keira wondered what he was doing now. Mostly they would spend time with each other every day but now that she was gone they couldn't. Perhaps he would sit in his room, staring outside. She remembered how he did that when she was on vacation. He had told her that he did nothing but sitting in his bedroom and staring out of the window but Keira didn't believe that. But after Liam's parents conformed it, she couldn't help but laugh at the thought since she was only gone for fourteen days. Now she was gone for an entire year. If Liam stayed in his room because of her she would never forgive herself. Liam deserved a happy life.

Keira walked away from the window and ran her hand through her blonde hair. She sat down on her bed, thinking about her parents. Would her parents think about her now? They told her they were going to think of her every day but even Keira knew that that was impossible. Whenever you're working your thoughts are being interrupted by it. You can't think about 2 things at the same time. Keira had to admit that she somtimes forgot to think about her sister and parents. Like whenever she was with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was truly blessed that she had found them again and didn't forget about her. Keira was also glad that they still wanted to be friends with her even though she was in Slytherin. She couldn't say she had friends here. Keira only had a close relationship with Draco, if you could even call taunting and teasing a relationsip. Sometimes she wished it was a just a friendship. That would be much better than this relationship they had now.

Keira fell down on her back and ran her hand through her hair again. If she wanted, could she go home or was she stuck here for the entire year? That was a question that popped into her head all the time. Keira wasn't planning on leaving but who knew what the future would bring. A back-up plan would come in handy.

**September, 15th**

Keira sat on a stoned bench outside, reading a book. Sometimes she watched as the first years got their first flying lesson. She remembered when she had that in her first year and how Neville couldn't control his broom and Harry had to go and save him. After seeing that Keira didn't even want to try and fly anymore but as she grew older her confidence also grew. Now Keira couldn't wait until she could get on her broom again.

Keira looked back down at her book and started reading another page. She could hear all the first years saying 'up' to their brooms. Keira looked at the side of her book and noticed she still had a lot of pages to read. She quickly flipped through them all and groaned from frustration.

"Seriously Slughorn?" She muttered under her breath. "How much homework can you give us?"

"Are you still on page 5?" A voice behind Keira gasped. Keira looked over her shoulder and saw Hermione standing behind her.

"Seriously Keira, you need to read faster. Slughorn wants to discuss this tomorrow!" Hermione warned her and took a seat next to her. Keira rolled her eyes and shut her book. She placed it on her lap and looked at her friend.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make up an excuse then." Keira sighed sadly and looked down. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away from her. Keira slowly looked up with her eyes and smirked.

"You can borrow my papers." Hermione finally gave in with a sigh. Keira cheered and hugged her best friend.

"Alright, get off of me, you mental person." Hermione chuckled and pushed her away.

Keira quickly replied, "Thank you so much. I promise I will read the next book, I was just busy."

Hermione arched an eyebrow and looked with a suspicious expression at Keira. "With what?" She asked.

Keira yawned, closed her eyes and stretched her arms while she mumbled, "Draco."

Hermione let out a breath from irritation and slammed her books on her lap. From the noise Keira opened her eyes and stared at her friends.

"He just doesn't know when to stop." Hermione groaned frustrated. Keira furrowed her eyebrows from confusion as she listened to her friend who just rambled on. "He's probably thrilled that you're in Slytherin now. Now he can taunt you twenty-four hours a day."

"Hey, hey, hey," Keira quickly calmed Hermione down. "I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. I already shut him up once. I can easily do it again."

"Still..." Hermione murmured and fumbled with her book that lay on her lap. Keira shook her head and chuckled. They both looked at the first years and smiled at them when they started flying.

"Remember when we were them?" Hermione asked and didn't take her eyes off the students.

Keira nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"With Neville." They both mumbled at the same time. They chuckled and got off the bench. While they were talking further and walking back to Hogwarts, Keira noticed something. A first year flew further away from his class and madam Hooch was calling for him to come back. The small boy flew further up and suddenly shot off. Keira watched closely as the boy cheered from excitement but eventually crashed into the wall.

"Oh no." Keira quickly said. She dropped her books on the ground and ran to the first years. Hermione stared confused at her friend who ran off and looked around.

Keira grabbed the broom of a first year and mounted it quickly. She kicked herself off the ground and flew stowards the boy. The broom of the boy fell down on the ground and the boy himself slid down the wall and got stuck with his robe on something. Keira quickly flew faster and just when the boy fell down, she picked up her pace with flying. The boy screamed as he fell down with great speed. Keira quickly caught him with the end of the broom but by the force they both tumbled down. The boy landed on his side and Keira landed on her hand.

"Keira!" Hermione yelled and ran to her.

Keira felt a sharp pain in her hand as she sat up. She looked down at her hand and noticed some of her fingers were out of place. Not caring about her own safety, she turned to the boy that lay next to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

The boy nodded and got off the ground. "Yes, i'm fine." He replied, not really caring that she was concerned about him. Keira raised her eyebrows quickly up and down and pushed herself off the ground.

Madam Hooch ran quickly towards the two students. She turned to the boy and pointed at him.

"You, after class my office." She told him sternly. The boy nodded. Madam Hooch then turned to Keira. She helped her up and looked at her fingers. "Miss Granger, could you escort William and the other students back to the Gryffindor house?"

"Ofcourse." Hermione quickly replied. She walked to all the students and ordered them to follow her. With protest, they all did and walked back inside Hogwarts.

"Some of your fingers are out of place." Madam Hooch said as she examined Keira's fingers further.

Keira rolled her eyes. "You don't say." She muttered sarcastically.

"Go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will heal your fingers." Hooch let go of Keira and turned around, wanting to walk away.

Instantly Keira stopped her. "You may know or not that I dropped out in my first year. I don't really remember where everything is." She spoke and Hooch could hear the irritation in her voice. Keira didn't mean to sound frustrated or rude but she couldn't help it.

Hooch looked at her left and snapped her fingers, "Malfoy!" Keira's eyes grew wider from shock as she knew what she was doing. Draco looked at the teacher and saw her motioning him to come to her. He did and frowned with confusion, wondering why Hooch called him over. Blaise also stopped walking and looked at Keira.

"You have got to be kidding me." Keira mumbled under her breath.

"Take miss McHard to the hospital wing." Hooch ordered. When Draco was about to protest she cut him off before the words came out of his mouth. "Now."

Draco sighed frustrated and walked off. Keira took a deep breath and sucked it up. She clenched her teeth together and followed Draco with a lot of effort. Keira almost had to run to keep up with him. Draco didn't speak the entire way to madam Pomfrey. He ignored her but sometimes Keira could've sworn he muttered something.

When they finally arrived at the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey carefully healed Keira's fingers. It hurted sometimes but thanks to a spell it wasn't so severe. Draco stood in a corner, looking out of the window as madam Pomfrey did her job. He was in deep thought until he heard Keira flinching.

"All done dear." madam Pomfrey smiled at her and finished with a white bandage twisted around her hand and fingers. Keira thanked her and got off the bed. She took a glance at an annoyed Draco before walking out of the hospital wing and trying to make her way back to the Slytherin common rooms. On her way, she touched the necklace that hung around her neck.

"You really wasted my time with this." Draco spoke angrily as he walked passed her. Keira stopped walking and glared at him.

"Well i'm sorry for saving that kid. Next time i'll make sure his broom flies even higher so he would fall to his death." Keira replied sarcastically. Draco stopped walking and turned back to her. When he wanted to say something, his eyes landed on the necklace Keira wore. Keira knew what he was thinking about and placed her hands on her necklace.

Draco narrowed his eyes and asked, "What is that?"

"A gift." Keira repied shortly and pushed passed him. Suddenly she felt Draco's hands around her neck and he snapped the necklace off her neck. Keira turned back around and ran towards him as he backed off and looked at the necklace.

"Give it back!" She yelled.

Draco examined the thing. "Red, brown and yellow?" He asked. "You are not in Gryffindor anymore, McHard!" He raised his arm as high as he could so Keira couldn't reach it. She jumped up and down a couple of times but couldn't grab her necklace.

"What's wrong, McHard? Can't reach it?" Draco teased with a smirk. Keira stopped jumping up and down and glared holes into his skull.

"Give it back Malfoy or I swear i'll hex you." Keira threatened. Draco arched an eyebrow but didn't give it back. He looked deeply in her eyes, trying to find a weakness through her tough looks. When a couple seconds passed by, he saw it. A little flicker. A hint of anger mixed with sadness. Now that Draco saw that he could read her entire body language. A slow smirk spread across his lips.

"Persuade me." He teased. Keira narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was doing. Draco took some steps forward which made Keira back off. "You see, I think you only wear this stupid thing is because it makes you feel that you somehow are still connected with saint Potter and his little friends. If someone takes it away from you you feel disconnected to the world because you are not sure what is going on here in Hogwarts since you missed 5 years."

"That's not true." Keira quickly replied.

"Really?" Draco arched his eyebrows from surprise. "Then why do I feel your insecurity now?"

"It's not insecurity." Keira hissed. "You're in my personal space."

"I've been there before." Draco reminded her. "Remember during Slughorns first potions class? I was standing this close to you and you didn't mind it back then."

"How do you know that for sure? Maybe I did mind it but didn't say anything." Keira's back hit the wall and she looked briefly over her shoulder before turning back to Draco.

Draco placed one of his hands beside Keira's head and smirked, "Then why do you say it now?" Keira didn't reply. Instead she held her breath and looked down at the ground. Draco knew he had her. She looked back up and placed her tough looks back on her face.

"Give the necklace back." Keira spoke softly but the words basically cut Draco with all the hate.

Draco chuckled softly and looked at the ground for a moment before looking up. "Now you change the subject back because you know i'm right. So predictable." He sighed. Keira pressed her lips together and continued to glare at him. "I thought you had more game, McHard." He tossed the necklace up in the air and Keira caught it. He leaned closer to her ear, which was the result of uneven breathing at Keira's side, and whispered, "Round one goes to me." With that said, Draco turned around and walked away.

Keira furrowed her eyebrows from confusion and yelled back at him, "This is not a competition, Malfoy!"

Draco turned around to face her but kept walking backwards, "It is for me. To keep things interesting you know?"

"Play the game but you have no opponent." Keira smirked. Draco's smirk came back and Keira's faded when she noticed it.

"I pick my opponent's wether they like it or not." Draco replied. That was the last thing she heard from him. He turned around the corner and disappeared out of her sight.

Keira looked down at the necklace that lay in her hand and thought about his words. _Round one goes to me_. Keira sighed and placed the necklace back around her neck. She wasn't going to play. She wasn't going to let Malfoy screw with her head. He could do whatever he wanted but Keira wasn't going to respond to it. She promised herself that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Interesting? I kinda liked it. I could picture the entire last scene. But either way, hope you enjoyed it and some reviews would be much appreciated ;) Later everyone and again: sorry I can't update faster with the next chap! ~xXx~


	6. What We Will Never Know

**A/N:** Heya everyone. Sorry for the long absence but my friend is still here with me. Atm she's down stairs so I thought, i'll update really quickly. Sorry if there are any mistakes, if there are i'll change them later since I still have company XD Thanks for all the reviews, fav's and alerts, hope you enjoy this one as well :)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do **not** own anything, **except** for Keira McHard!

* * *

><p>"<em>The fire came and went, took everything away.<em>" - Innerpartysystem, What We Will Never Know

* * *

><p><strong>October, 22th<strong>

Keira sat in the great hall eating her dinner as all the students made their way back to their common rooms. They were all finished except for Keira, Blaise and Pansy. The three of them sat at the Slytherin table, spread out since Pansy didn't want to be with Keira and she dragged Blaise with her, thinking it was for the best.

Keira poked in her dinner and looked around her. She saw Hermione, Ron and Harry walking out of the great hall and with one last wave to her they disappeared around the corner. Keira sighed and looked back at her food.

It didn't take long until Pansy was done as well. She stood up and glanced at Blaise who was still eating his dinner very slowly just to annoy her. Pansy decided to keep her mouth shut. She shook her head and walked out of the great hall, on her way to bother Draco once more.

Slowly the entire great hall became empty except for two students who still sat there, poking their dinner. Blaise and Keira.

Keira didn't even notice that sometimes Blaise took a glimpse at her. She was in deep thought again. The fact that Draco told her yesterday that she was like a game to him confused her much more. It felt like there was something more behind it. He was hiding something from not only her but from everyone. Seeing as he didn't even care about spending time with Crabbe and Goyle anymore. Mostly he was with Blaise, whom he didn't even know that well. She knew Blaise didn't have much respect for him and she was right.

Blaise didn't care much about all of the students. He was there for himself. But that didn't mean he didn't need any company at all. Even though Blaise was a bit of a loner, he enjoyed someones company once every while. That was why he was with Pansy and Draco sometimes. It was a wonder how he managed to survive Pansy's nagging all the time but he quite liked to see the connection between Draco and Pansy. He knew Draco didn't have any eyes for her anymore but seeing Pansy, she didn't believe it. It amused him to see Pansy trying to win Draco over again. After all, she hadn't giving up hope since she always had this on-and-off-relationship with Malfoy. Seeing her failing was just the fun Blaise needed every one and a while.

Keira looked up from her dinner and stared at the wall. After a second she pushed her plate away from her and stood up, getting ready to leave. Suddenly Blaise pushed his food aside as well and quickly got up. Keira looked oddly at him before walking out of the great hall, not knowing she was being followed by Blaise.

Blaise kept his distance but didn't take his eyes of the blonde beauty in front of him. He watched her every move and slowly picked up his pace with walking. Eventually Keira knew he was right behind her and decided to ask.

She stopped walking and turned around. "Is something wrong?" Keira asked with a little bit of irritation. Blaise just shrugged.

Keira rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Not much of an talker."

When she wanted to walk further Blaise suddenly spoke up. "If I have nothing to say, why would I say something?" He asked.

Keira turned around again and arched her eyebrow at the dark boy. He stared at her with this amused yet vague expression.

"It would be nice to get an answer if someone asks you something. Perhaps something like; 'No, nothings wrong'?" Keira suggested with a tiny smirk across her lips. Blaise took a step closer to her and leaned against the wall.

Blaise shrugged again and replied, "That's a waste of breath. You can simply just shrug like I did. That is an answer as well but much more...easier." Keira let out a breath of laughter and looked away from him. Even Blaise got a tiny smile.

She nodded thoughtfully and mumbled, "Alright, okay. If you say so."

"I do." Blaise answered to her mutters.

"Don't you think that's a waste of breath? Answering while I already agreed?" Keira smirked and arched her eyebrow. She crossed her arms and looked at Blaise as he eyed her up and down.

Blaise nodded in agreement. "Perhaps." He shrugged. "But I decided to waste that breath. Figured I didn't need it anymore." Keira chuckled.

"Well okay then." She smiled and walked away from the wall, back to the common room. Blaise watched her walking off and after a moment of staring at the ground he followed her again. The two walked in silence to the common room but sometimes looked at each other. Sometimes even with a smile.

As they somehow enjoyed each other's company, they didn't know they were being watched. Draco stood on top of the stairs, out of sight, glanzing down on the two of them. He had his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

As the two students arrived in the common room, Keira told him she was going to change in something more comfortable. Blaise gave her a nod and she walked off to her bedroom.

Keira closed the door but remained in her spot. She stared thoughtfully at the ground for a second before a small smile spread across her light lips. Keira pushed herself away from the door and walked to her closet. There she grabbed her pajamas, which were her normal grey sweatpants and black tank top, and pulled them on. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and lay down on her bed, grabbing her potions book and reading it.

An hour passed by and Keira stared with a bored expression at the words on the pages, her mouth slightly open from exhaustion of reading the thing. Now she understood why she was still at page five yesterday. But thanks to Hermione's papers she didn't get in trouble with Slughorn.

That reminded her, she still needed to give back those papers. Keira placed her book on her nightstand and opened a drawer. Inside were Hermione's notes of the potions book. She grabbed them, shut the drawer and grabbed her Slytherin robe. Keira walked out of the room, with her back turned to the sitting area and shrugged her robe on her shoulders, not caring she was still wearing her pajamas. When she turned around she gasped and almost jumped up.

Blaise was still sitting on the couch, doing nothing instead of looking around.

"An hour for changing?" Blaise almost chuckled. Keira frowned with confusion. "Didn't know girls needed that much time."

Keira stared at him with her lips slightly parted. Suddenly she understood. She could've smacked herself in her face.

"Oh, i'm sorry." Keira apologized and walked to the couch her was sitting on. She stood behind him and Blaise turned himself around to face her. "I didn't knew you were waiting for me. I thought our conversation was over as soon as we were here. I was reading. I'm so sorry for making you wait."

Blaise shrugged once more. "It doesn't matter. Now I had some time to think." He replied.

A slight frown appeared on Keira's face as she looked at him. "About what were you thinking?" She asked carefully, hoping she didn't come across as being too nosy.

Blaise took a deep breath and just shrugged as an reply. Keira looked down and smiled. Soon she let out a chuckle and Blaise smiled as well. They looked at each other and Keira nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, I still need to get used to that, but alright." She chuckled softly. "But uhm, we can't finish our conversation now because I need to go to Gryffindor." Blaise suddenly narrowed his eyes. Keira quickly held up the papers of Hermione. "Return some papers. That's all."

Blaise got off the couch. "Alright. We'll finish our little conversation another time. I'm also going anyway." He gave her a brief nod before walking away.

Keira held up her hand and waved briefly at him, muttering, "Bye."

Keira walked out of the common room and when she opened the door, Draco stood in front of her. His expression wasn't something she had seen before. He was glaring at her. Not just glaring but it seemed like he was angry with her. Without a word, Draco pushed past her, almost walking her over. Keira softly slammed against the wall from the hit and turned around and looked at him as he disappeared in the bedrooms, closing the door without looking at her. Keira shrugged it off and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>Keira stood in front of the fat Lady, glaring at her as the Lady eyed her up and down.<p>

"A Slytherin in the Gryffindor common room?" The Lady almost laughed at her. "Absolutely not."

Keira took a deep breath and clenched her teeth together. "I just need to give these papers back to Hermione." She hissed through her teeth. The fat Lady pursed her lips together and raised her shoulders, not caring.

"Come on!" Keira yelled which made the fat Lady jump a little. "You know me! You know I wouldn't do anything horrible!"

"I know you?" The fat Lady scoffed. "I know the Keira McHard from year one."

"I'm still the same!" Keira replied quickly in disbelief with her mouth hanging open. How could that fat pig question her while she was the exact same girl from year one? She was only put in another house. It didn't mean she was different.

"Apparently not." The Lady replied. Keira closed her mouth and looked in silence at her as she continued. "If you were still the same Keira you would be in Gryffindor. You've changed, darling."

Keira rolled her eyes and shook her head, "That's just rubbish. Everyone changes as they grow up."

"True, but I still can't let a Slytherin in even though she used to be a nice kid when she was younger." The Lady crossed her arms and refused to move.

Keira stared at her for a couple seconds with annoyance before muttering, "Okay, enough of this." She placed her ear against the painting and yelled, "Hermione! Hermione I need to talk to you!"

"Stop yelling i'm going deaf!" The Lady shouted at her.

Keira moved away from the painting and pointed a finger at her while replying angrily, "That's your own fault!"

Suddenly the painting started moving and opened, revealing a confused Hermione. She looked back and forth between Keira and the Lady.

"What's the matter?" She asked and closed the painting behind her. Keira glared at the Lady before looking back at Hermione.

She gave her the notes back, "I wanted to give this back to you but she didn't want to let me in."

"Oh, alright." Hermione mumbled. She took her notes from Keira and smiled at her. "Thank you, but you know you could've returned these tomorrow right?"

Keira nodded and shrugged, "I had nothing to do." Hermione just nodded and looked back at the painting for a second before turning back to her friend. Keira pointed behind her. "Want to go for a walk?"

Hermione crossed her arms and a slight frown appeared on her fragile face. "I'm sorry Keira. I'm a little busy at the moment." Keira nodded, telling her she understood. "Another time? Besides, it's almost curfew."

"Yeah, sure." Keira replied. Hermione smiled at her before walking back inside the Gryffindor common room, leaving Keira alone in the corridor. Keira watched as the painting closed and Hermione disappeared without saying goodbye.

Keira sighed and turned around with one last glare at the Lady. She walked down the stairs and trudged trough the corridors. Keira had her arms crossed, eyes locked on the ground and the thoughts kept on coming.

As she slowly walked through the corridors, she sometimes looked out of a window and noticed it was already getting quite dark. She stopped in front of a window and continued to stare out of it, thinking she was seeing something.

"McHard!"

_Oh no. Busted_, Keira thought to herself. She slowly turned around and saw professor McGonagall coming towards her. Her dress sweeping behind her as she walked faster.

When McGonagall stood in front of her she crossed her arms and looked strictly at the student. "You do realize that curfew is just some minutes away, do you?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I was actually on my way back but I got distracted by something." Keira quickly replied. McGonagall looked out of the window and saw nothing there. She turned back to Keira.

"There is nothing there, McHard." McGonagall replied suspiciously. Kiera looked back out of the window. There was indeed nothing there. She looked back at McGonagall but didn't reply.

McGonagall took a deep breath and suddenly changed the subject. "It is actually quite a good timing that I see you." She spoke. Keira narrowed her eyes a little, wondering why it was a good timing. "The Slytherin Quidditch team needs a new Seeker and madam Hooch thinks you are the perfect person for that."

Keira's jaw dropped. Her the new Seeker for Slytherin? What happened to the old one?

"What?" A voice behind her spoke in disbelief. McGonagall and Keira both looked at the spot where the voice came from. Draco was standing there in shock. Was Draco the Seeker of Slytherin or did he just not approve? Keira didn't understand why he was so shocked by it.

"Mister Malfoy has other things to do than chasing a little ball around."

Suddenly Draco's face dropped and stared at the person from behind McGonagall. Snape stood some feet behind McGonagall and stepped next to her. "That's why madam Hooch wants you to be the new Seeker. And as the head of the Slytherin house, I give you permission."

"Do you need permission for that?" Keira asked shyly but mostly to herself. McGonagall just smiled at Keira.

"Mister Malfoy?" Snape snapped Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco looked at the three persons in front of him. He held his head a little higher before he took off, not believing he just got kicked off the team. He didn't really care that much but the fact they kicked him off for that mudblood? That was what frustrated him.

"Do you accept the offer or not?" McGonagall asked as she noticed Keira staring at the path that Draco just took. Keira turned back around and nodded as a reply.

McGonagall smiled and told her, "Madam Hooch will tell you when the next game is. Now off to bed." She walked away with Snape and Keira waited until they were out of sight.

Keira quickly ran in the other direction instead of the Slytherin house. She took the path that Draco took. She started running and looked around every corner to spot Draco. But he was gone.

There was something wrong with her. She was searching for the person who mocked her all the time. Who thought she was just a little game in his school year. Most persons would go back but why did Keira want to keep on searching for him? Was it the fact that she felt horrible for him being kicked off the team because of her? Or was it because she wanted his forgiveness? Maybe it was something else. She didn't knew. She didn't understand any of this at the moment. The only thing she knew was that Draco was right. She felt disconnected to the world. The magical world at least. Returning in year six without knowing what happened all those years ago was not easy. Keira still hadn't find her place and was starting to doubt if she would ever find it.

Keira turned around the corner and saw Draco walking through the corridor. Suddenly she regained all her energy and ran after him.

"Draco!" She yelled, trying to make him stop walking. Instead he just picked up his pace. "Hey Malfoy!" Draco still didn't stop. "If you don't stop with the walking right now I will scream so hard that every teacher comes here so they catch us wondering about the castle past curfew!"

Draco sighed and stopped walking. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around to face her. Keira walked to him and they stood face to face.

"What do you want?" Draco asked quietly so the teachers wouldn't hear him. Keira still heard the frustration in his tone.

Keira sighed and looked in his eyes. "I wanted to apologize." She replied.

Draco frowned and asked, "For what?"

"For getting you kicked off the team. I didn't know you were the Seeker. They told me that they needed a new one and at first I didn't want to accept but you interrupted us." Keira explained carefully. Draco eyed her up and down before shrugging.

"It doesn't matter." He replied and turned around. "I have indeed things to do."

Before he could leave her there alone, Keira quickly spoke, "I am really sorry." Draco didn't reply. He didn't want to reply to her now. After all, Malfoys didn't care about persons who apologized to them, right?

He suddenly heard Keira trying to make him laugh a little and stopped, "Round two goes to me?" It didn't work. Draco started walking again and left her alone in the corridor, on his way to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>Draco wandered around in the Room of Requirement, searching for the cabinet he was supposed to mend. In the background he could hear a record skipping. It was only a soft noise but annoying. Annoying enough for him wanting to smash the thing, but he didn't. Instead he ignored it. He knew he shouldn't waste his energy with that.<p>

He looked around and walked a little further in the room. As he tossed the green apple he had in his hands, he took a glimpse at a bowl with little moths flying in them. He turned back around and finally saw it.

Once he ripped a sheet off of it, his heartbeat increased. This was it. In front of him stood a beautiful cabinet with patterns all over it. If he just managed to get this thing working he was one step closer to fulfilling his task and protecting his mother. But somehow he started to doubt. It may look easy but Draco knew it was far from easy.

He continued to stare at it. Examining every little detail so he could even think about it while he wasn't here. Now that he remembered it all too well, it was now or never. No turning back now. That was not an option. But he couldn't help but feel slightly worried. Keira didn't give him enough energy today. All he could do was examine it.

He spend a couple hours in the Room of Requirement, trying to figure out where he was supposed to start. But he didn't know where he was supposed to start. Maybe if he would've taunted Keira a little bit this day, he knew where to start. He would've had enough energy for this now. But with only looking at the cabinet he felt himself already getting tired.

After some minutes he decided to let this day slip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Enjoyed it? It's a short chapter, I know. I don't have much to say about this chapter so i'm not going to. My friend leaves around sunday so if you can hold in a little longer, that'll be great! Leave me a review and let me know if I did good. Until next time! ~xXx~


	7. Lost Northern Star

**A/N: **It's pouring rain down here in the Netherlands. And that in the summer...Well since I couldn't go outside I decided to write another chapter, besides it's been far too long. Thank you all for the reviews, fav's and alerts. It means a lot to me so thabk you very much! Hope you enjoy this one as well!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do **not** own anyone **except** for Keira McHard!

* * *

><p>"<em>Buried in sorrow, I'll guard your mind.<em>" - Tarja Turunen, Lost Northern Star.

* * *

><p><strong>December, 14th<strong>

For the last couple of months Keira and Blaise started getting closer and closer towards each other. Blaise was really the only Slytherin who acted normal around Keira even though he didn't like Muggle Borns, but Blaise saw a little spark in Keira which he liked very much. According to him she could even be a pureblood with her behavior and attitude and told himself to act like she was indeed a pureblood. It helped. He saw passed her origin and saw the true, funny and nice Keira. It didn't mean the rest of the Slytherin's saw her that way.

Keira on the other hand, did not care about them. She loved being back in Hogwarts and told herself not to mind her housemates. She told herself to care about the people who cared about her. Like: Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Blaise. Those were the people who accepted her, even though Harry, Hermione and Ron took some distance sometimes. Even Luna thought she was great and she just met her this year. Keira thought those were really the only people who cared about her, and she didn't mind, but she didn't know that one other person also cared about her, he just didn't want to believe it.

Draco stared with boredom at the crystal ball in front of him. He blocked out everything that Trelawney was saying, because frankly he didn't care, and tried to spot just a tiny image. He hoped he could see what would happen in the future. He hoped he could see him killing Dumbledore, just to know that he would succeed and Voldemort wouldn't kill him. But ofcourse he didn't saw anything. He wasn't a star in divination. He knew that. Almost every student wasn't good at divination. The class was totally ridicilous but every now and then someone would see something, or at least tell the teacher they saw something.

As Draco rested his chin on the palm of his hand, he yawned and looked a little closer. The only thing he could think of was that the ball was almost as big as his head so why was it so difficult to see something? The bigger the crystal ball, the bigger the image, right?

"Don't touch it!"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the voice, as did all the other students. He saw Keira quickly backing off and raising her hands, muttering an apology.

"Now tell me, what do you see my dear?" Trelawney asked her as she motioned to the crystal ball in front of her. Keira quickly looked back and tried to spot something. Some seconds ticked by but she still hadn't said anything.

Draco slowly looked back to his crystal ball and saw something. It looked like there was smoke inside the ball. It slowly formed into something. Draco moved a little closer and frowned from confusion. The smoke separated in the middle and showed two persons. He knew one. As disbelief crossed his mind, he saw one of the persons getting clearer. It was him. Draco could see himself in the ball. His lips slowly parted as he stared at the image. He was kneeling. He could clearly see that, but why was he kneeling?

As Draco focused on the surroundings of the image he could see that he was in some sort of dungeon. Oh great, was he going to be locked up somewhere? That didn't calm him. Draco could even feel his heartbeat beating a little faster. But as he looked back at the two persons again he saw that he wasn't the one that was locked up. No, he was kneeling in front of some bars where someone was sitting behind, on his or her knees, head down. As Draco narrowed his eyes he saw his image self putting his hand slowly through the bar and stroking the person's cheek. This made the person look up and Draco was shocked.

Instantly he looked away from the crystal ball and stared at the wall far away from him. As soon as the connection between Draco and the ball broke, the image disappeared in a second and it formed into a new one. Draco looked back down to be sure of what he just saw but saw that a new image was forming. Again it was him. He was sitting at a long table with his father next to him and next to his father sat his mother. Draco wanted to be happy, this meant his father was getting out of Azkaban but by the look on their faces, it wasn't a happy moment. Suddenly an agonizing scream was heard from the ball which made Draco almost jump out of his seat. He looked around but saw everyone busy with their crystal balls.

Draco looked at Blaise and asked, "Did you hear that?"

Blaise looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. He shrugged and asked puzzled, "Hear what?"

Draco looked back and forth between Blaise and Pansy, who was curious of what Draco was talking about, and finally decided to drop it. He turned back to his crystal ball, hoping for another image but there was nothing. No sign of smoke, no sign of him, no sign of his parents or the other person, no sign at all. It looked like the crystal ball never showed him anything. But Draco knew he wasn't imagining it. He knew what he saw and was sure of it. He saw what happened in the future.

Suddenly a loud gasp echoed through the classroom which made everyone turn around again. Draco saw Keira grasping the table with wide eyes. Her crystal ball was on the ground and Ginny looked at her with a concerned expression.

"What did you see my dear?" Trelawney asked urgently.

Keira looked away from the table and to the teacher. She saw everyone staring at her through the corner of her eyes and quickly thought of an excuse. Keira just shrugged and breathed softly, "Nothing."

With one last glance at Keira, Trelawney stuttered off, muttering something under her breath. Keira grabbed the crystal ball off the ground and placed it back on the table. Everyone turned back around again and Keira looked closer, hoping for the same image. If it was indeed true what she saw, then it was bad. Really bad.

* * *

><p>"For weeks you carry around this book, practically sleeping with it, and yet you have no desire to find out who the 'Half Blood Prince' is." Hermione spoke.<p>

"I didn't say I wasn't curious and I don't sleep with it!" Harry denied.

"Well it's true!" Ron jumped into the conversation, walking to his two friends, leaving Keira alone in the back. "I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now all you do is read that bloody book. It's like being with Hermione."

Keira quickly picked up her pace with walking but almost tripped because of the snow. She finally walked next to Ron and looked at her three friends as they were talking about a book that she had no clue of.

Ignoring Ron, Hermione said, "Well I was curious. So I went to the-"

"The library." Ron and Harry spoke at the same time. Hermione quickly looked back and forth between Ron and Harry before looking at Keira. Keira raised his shoulders innocently.

"And?" Harry kept the conversation going.

"And nothing." Hermione replied. "I couldn't find a reference anywhere to a 'Half blood Prince'."

"There we go," Harry spoke happily. "That settles it then."

"Okay, i'm going to jump in here," Keira spoke. She quickly got in front of Hermione and walked backwards so she could face them as she talked. "What are we talking about? What book? What Half blood Prince? As you may know or not, I am not in Gryffindor anymore so I don't know what's going on with you three lately."

Before one of them could speak up, Slughorn spoke up from a couple feet in front of them and Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't pay attention to Keira anymore.

"Filius! I was hoping to find you in the Three Broomsticks."

"No, emergency chior practice i'm afraid, Horace."

They all stopped walking and looked at the two teachers. Professor Flitwick passed the students by and trudged back to the castle as Slughorn walked further to the Three Broomsticks.

Suddenly Harry asked, "Does anyone fancy a butterbeer?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and both shrugged, not really caring. Keira's eyes drifted down to the snow underneath her feet as a small frown formed on her face, feeling a little hurt for being ignored once again by her friends. Again she was thinking about Draco's words.

"_You only wear this stupid thing because it makes you feel that you somehow are still connected with saint Potter and his little friends._"

* * *

><p>Keira, Hermione, Harry and Ron walked inside the Three Broomsticks. They all saw Slughorn sitting at the bar, talking to some people. Harry guided them to a table where they still had a vision of Slughorn. When Ron wanted to sit next to Hermione, Harry told him to sit next to him. With a odd look, Ron did as he was ordered and sat down next to Harry as Keira sat down next to Hermione.<p>

"Something to drink?" A voice from behind Keira and Hermione asked. They both turned around and saw a waiter standing behind them.

"Four butterbeers and some ginger in mine, please." Hermione replied politely. As the waiter nodded at her he walked off. Hermione turned back around and looked oddly at Keira who was still staring at the spot.

Keira looked at Draco as he walked closer to them. Suddenly he spotted Keira looking at him and stopped walking. The two stared at each other before Keira remembered what Draco told her and she turned back around.

"Oh bloody hell." Ron groaned and looked away. Keira, Hermione and Harry looked at the place where Ron didn't want to look and spotted Ginny and Dean sitting in a corner. "Slick git."

"Honestly Ronald, they're only holding hands." Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked back again before turning back to Ron. "And snogging."

Ron narrowed his eyes before speaking, "I'd like to leave."

The waiter placed the butterbeers down on the table and Keira smiled politely at him.

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"That happens to be my sister!" Ron spoke, hoping that would convince her.

Instead, Hermione shrugged and replied, "So? What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me, would you expect her to get up and leave?"

Ron stared her, completely confused and tried to put two and two together on what she just said. Hermione quickly grabbed her butterbeer and started drinking it. Keira looked back and forth beteween the two, wondering if something was going on and Harry suddenly started waving.

Slughorn walked over and said, "Hey, my boy!"

"Hello sir." Harry smiled and got up. The two shook hands. "Wonderful to see you."

"And you, and you." Slughorn nodded in agreement.

"So, what brings you here?" Harry asked politely, starting a conversation.

Slughorn chuckled and replied, "The Three Broomsticks and I go way back. Further than I care to admit. I can remember when it was One Broomstick!"

Slughorn accidentally poured his drink all over Keira's lap and some of it landed on Hermione.

"All hands on deck, McHard!" Slughorn joked. Keira started cleaning her jeans after giving Slughorn a little smile.

"Listen, my boy, in the old days I used to throw together the occasional supper party for the select student or two." Slughorn began. Harry nodded, telling him he understood what he meant. "Would you be game?"

"I'd consider it an honor sir." Harry accepted.

"You would be welcome too, Granger and McHard." Slughorn turned to the two girls.

Hermione placed her drink on the table and smiled, "I'd be delighted sir."

Slughorn looked at Keira and she nodded. "Thank you, sir. I look forward to it." She smiled.

"Splendid!" Slughorn spoke. "Look for my owl." He turned to Ron and smiled politely at him. Ron sat up straight, ready to accept the offer as well. "Good to see you Wallenby." Ron's smile dropped instantly and Slughorn walked off. Keira noticed his expression and chuckled softly, receiving a glare from Ron.

She stood up and said, "I'm going to clean this. Be back in a moment."

Keira walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She walked to the girls lavatory but stopped once she saw Draco leaning against the wall, looking like he was waiting for someone. He eyed her up and down and smirked.

"Couldn't hold it anymore?" He spoke as he noticed her jeans.

Keira rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think." She sighed. "Slughorn spilled his drink all over me." She walked inside the girls lavatory and grabbed some paper towels and walked back to Draco who was still standing in the hallway. She cleaned her jeans.

"That's what they all say." Draco replied casually. Keira stopped for a moment and glared at him through the corner of her eyes. Soon she rolled her eyes and started with the scrubbing again.

As Draco watched her scrub, he furrowed his eyebrows and spoke slowly, "You could use a cleaning spell."

Keira took a deep breath and stood up straight. She turned to Draco and shrugged. "I don't know any cleaning spells." She replied.

Draco drew out his wand from his pocket and rolled his eyes. Keira backed off a little as he pointed his wand to her jeans and muttered, "Scourgify."

Keira looked down at her jeans and noticed the spell had cleaned it all. She looked back up at Draco, who put his wand away again, and furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

She gave him an awkward nod and muttered, "Thanks." Draco didn't reply.

The two stayed quiet and leaned against the wall as they looked around. Soon enough they looked back at each other. They both wondered of each other what they were thinking off. And both thought about almost the exact same thing.

Draco thought of the image he saw in divination and Keira thought of her image she saw in divination. Both were so similar yet so different. What frustrated them the most was that they had no idea what it meant.

Why did Draco saw himself kneeling in the dungeons with Keira locked behind bars, looking like she just came out of a huge fight she lost?

Why did Keira saw herself leaning against a wall with Draco sitting next to her, very close actually. And why did they both look like they came out of a war as it seemed?

Neither of them understood it. But they both knew that if the images were true, and that they were going to happen in the future, they had to find out why it was going to happen like that.

Keira snapped out of her thoughts as did Draco. They both realized they were staring at each other and not with hatred. Keira took a deep breath and looked down next to her as Draco looked up at the ceiling.

"Uhm," Keira muttered softly. She cleared her throat and looked back at Draco who seemed a little curious. Keira pointed behind her to the door. "I'm going." Draco nodded. "Yeah, uh, bye."

Without waiting for a reply of Draco, Keira grabbed the doorknob and walked back to Harry, Hermione and Ron who seemed to be leaving.

* * *

><p>"Katie you don't know what it could be." Leanne warned her.<p>

Keira stared at the two girls who walked a couple feet in front of her as Hermione, Harry and Ron followed her in silence.

"Harry." Ron whispered to his friend.

Harry looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Did you hear what she said back in the pub about me and her snogging?" Ron whispered again, still completely confused about it all. Hermione chuckled and wrapped her arms around the boys shoulders. Keira felt what was going on behind her and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Katie fell down in the snow and Leanne started screaming. Keira, Hermione, Harry and Ron all stopped in their tracks and looked at the two girls in shock.

Leanne noticed the four and turned to them. "I warned her! I warned her not to touch it!" She spoke.

All of them looked helplessly as Katie Bell shook from side to side. She almost looked lifeless. Harry and Keira walked closer to her to take a better look and as Hermione, Ron and Leanne followed, Katie suddenly shot up in the air. Her hair swirled around her, her arms were spread and her mouth was wide open. She looked possessed. What seemed like hours, were only a couple seconds until Katie fell back down onto the ground again. She didn't move at all except for her head that was twitching a little.

Keira looked at the box that lay on the ground. She walked over to it and saw a beautiful, old necklace laying out of it and only half in the snow.

Just as she was about to grab it, a voice was heard. "Don't come any closer. Get back, all of you!"

Keira looked behind her and saw Hagrid walking to Katie. She looked back at the necklace and narrowed her eyes. Hagrid picked Katie's body up and inspected her for a moment.

"Do not touch that." Hagrid warned Keira. Keira didn't respond. She kept her eyes on the necklace. "Except by the wrappings. Do you understand?"

"Keira?" Hermione spoke up, thinking she didn't hear him. Keira looked away from the necklace and at her friend.

"I'm not touching it, am I?" She barked at Hermione. Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Ron and Harry.

* * *

><p>The five students were standing in McGonagall's classroom as she waited for someone to arrive. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at the ground in silence but Keira kept looking at the necklace. Before she could do anything, McGonagall smacked her hand away with her wand. Keira looked up at her.<p>

"If you want to lie next to Katie in the hospital wing miss McHard, go ahead and touch it. If not, you better leave it alone." McGonagall warned her sternly. Keira narrowed her eyes angrily at the teacher before looking at Hermione who gave her a 'I-Told-You-So-Look.' Keira rolled her eyes and remained in her position next to Ron.

McGonagall looked at Leanne. "You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" She asked.

"It's like I said," Leanne replied. "She left to go to the loo and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it."

McGonagall almost looked in shock as she listened to Leanne. "Did she say to whom?" She asked further.

"To professor Dumbledore." Leanne answered honestly.

McGonagall nodded and replied, "Very well. Thank you, Leanne. You may go."

Leanne gave them all a quick smile before leaving the classroom. McGonagall then turned to the four students who were still in silence looking at the necklace or either the floor.

She sighed and questioned, "Why is it when something happens it is always you three? And now you're dragging miss McHard in it as well?"

"Believe me, professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Ron said.

McGonagall pressed her lips together in a small line before suddenly looking behind them. "Oh Severus!" She spoke.

* * *

><p>Snape flicked his wand and the necklace floated in the air and spinned slowly around so that they could look at it carefully. McGongall looked at Snape in horror.<p>

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think miss Bell is lucky to be still alive." said Snape, never taking his eyes off the old necklace.

"She was cursed, wasn't she?" Harry piped up from behind. "I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Dumbledore she wasn't doing to knowingly."

"Yes she was cursed." McGonagall nodded, also never taking her eyes off the necklace.

"It was Malfoy." Harry spoke. Without knowing what it meant, a huge stab went straight through Keira's heart. She became frozen and stared at the necklace, unable to speak.

Snape and McGonagall turned around to face Harry. Their expression was pure shock.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter." McGonagall spoke.

"Indeed." Snape agreed. "Your evidence?"

Harry shrugged, "I just know."

"You just...know?" Snape spoke, almost mocking him. Harry remained silent after that. "You astonish with your gifts, Potter. Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the chosen one-"

"Keira went to the loo before Katie." Hermione quickly spoke. All eyes landed on a still frozen Keira. As she felt all the eyes burning through her skin she finally gained the strength to move again. Just a bit.

Keira very slowly turned to Hermione who gave her an apologizing look. She looked back at the two teachers who were eyeing her suspiciously. McGonagall ordered the students to go back to their dormitories except for Keira. They did as they were asked.

Once the area was clear, McGonagall cleared her throat and turned to Keira, waiting for her to explain as did Snape, who crossed his arms.

Keira looked at the ground and licked her dry lips quickly, thinking about what to say. She knew this was going to be difficult.

"We were in the uh," Keira cleared her throat quickly as she heard it came only out as a soft whisper.

She took a deep breath and looked back up. Speaking louder this time, she explained, "We were in the Three Broomsticks and Slughorn was talking to Harry. He accidentally spilled his drink over me so I went to the loo to clean myself a little."

"Did you see the package in the girls lavatory?" McGonagall asked urgently.

Keira shook her head and said, "No, I grabbed some paper towels and went back to the hallway. It was a little crowded in there." It wasn't crowded at all. She went back to talk to Draco.

"Back to mister Potter's accusation, was there any sign of mister Malfoy in the Three Broomsticks?" Snape asked and cocked his head a little to the side.

This was it. Either tell the truth that Draco was in the hallway, looking like he was waiting for someone and risk him hating her for an eternity and mocking her for eternity, or lie and save Draco's arse and risking being caught herself for lying. She was an honest student but somehow she couldn't bear telling them that Draco was there. That she was talking to him.

Maybe if she told the truth she would get sorted into Gryffindor again for her courage of speaking the truth. Then she would be close to Harry, Hermione and Ron again and then she could find out what they've been hiding from her. But maybe if she would lie, Draco and her's relationship would get better and he would leave her alone, making it a pleasant year for Keira.

Without controlling herself, she couldn't believe what came out of her mouth.

"No."

McGonagall and Snape looked at each other before turning back to the student.

Keira shook her head and repeated, "No, he wasn't there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, Keira saved Draco this time! But will she do it again, that is the question ;) Hope you enjoyed it and some reviews would be nice! ~xXx~


	8. Hymn For The Missing

**Heya everyone. First off I need to apologize for my absence for such a long time. You may know or not that I am finally in my final year of school and i'm busting my arse of to get good grades for my upcoming exams which are apparently in April XD But everytime I come back from school i'm basically dead. All the studying and trying my hardest drains the life out of me and about 2 weeks ago I was in Paris with my class. So I apologize for my absence and in advance: this chapter is probably not good because to me it feels a bit random but I needed those parts now. So again, i'm sorry. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Are you alone? Are you afraid?" <em>- RED, Hymn For The Missing.

* * *

><p><strong>December, 20th<strong>

Keira and Blaise both walked through the corridors on their way to Slughorns little dinner party. Both of them didn't knew about each other that they were invited but when they ran into each other in the corridors just outside of the Slytherin house, they talked and found it out. But Blaise was the one who suggested that they should go together and Keira accepted it gladly.

The two had been talking ever since they left the Slytherin house and never took their eyes off each other. For the first time in a couple months Keira felt welcome again in the magical world and who would know that it was because of Blaise Zabini? She was sure Harry, Ron and Hermione would gladly welcome her back but all the suspicious whispering and hiding things made her a little edgy. One thing that could annoy Keira the most is when a person would hide something from her but it was so obvious. She would believe that the person didn't trust her enough. But in her perspective, Blaise didn't hide anything from her which made her feel very comfortable around him. It also helped that he treated her as a normal person and not just as a housemate or something else. Both of them knew they were on their way of becoming good friends and they both accepted it. Especially Blaise, he liked having her around. The first muggleborn that he didn't hate. Quite a unique titel to give away according to him. But he was happy to give it to Keira.

"Well the party would've been better if I knew the theme of it. I had absolutely no idea what to wear." Keira scrunched her nose as she looked down at her clothes. She was wearing light blue jeans with a light green V-neck sweater and simple sneakers, while Blaise on the other hand wore an all-black suit that even covert his throat as well. Very formal to say the least. Keira looked like a mess next to him.

Blaise eyed her up and down before shrugging. "You look fine." He spoke casually.

Keira quickly raised her eyebrows up and down and spoke sarcastically, "Thanks, but I don't think fine is enough for this kind of party."

Instead of a reply in words, Blaise gave her a smirk to show his amusement to her worry about her clothes. Keira saw it from the corner of her eyes and turned her head to him. She noticed he was still looking at her and smirking. Keira returned the smirk with one of her own.

Soon enough they walked around one more corner and were at their distination. Instead of finding an empty corridor, they saw Harry and Hermione standing in front of the door and whispering. Hermione seemed to be the one who was protesting and Harry seemed to be trying to convince her. They hadn't spot Keira and Blaise and continued to whisper, not knowing Keira could hear every word and Blaise as well.

"Just make sure you don't tell her anything, Hermione."

"Why not? She's still-"

"She's been with Zabini a lot the last couple of months and you know how he is. He'll tell anyone anything if he wants to. And you know how Keira is as well. She's good at keeping secrets-"

"Exactly!"

"_but _whenever she wants some comfort because she's feeling a bit down..."

"Harry, that's ridiculous. That was in our first year!"

"Don't spill a word. Just keep her in the shadows-"

"Keira!" Hermione looked up and noticed her friend standing at the end of the corridor with Blaise next to her. Her smile had disappeared and a slight frown had replaced it.

Instead of saying hello to Hermione and Harry, she blinked twice and looked down at the ground while a little sigh escaped her lips. Blaise tore his eyes away from the two opposite from them and looked at Keira who was still boring holes into the ground with her glare. Blaise gently patted her arm and the two passed Hermione and Harry by and got inside Slughorn's room.

* * *

><p>"So tell me Cormac, do you see anything of your uncle Tiberius these days?" Slughorn asked as he looked at the boy next to him.<p>

McLaggen nodded and replied politely, "Yes sir. In fact, i'm meant to go hunting with him and the ministry of magic over the holidays."

Keira placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she poked with her spoon in her ice cream out of boredom. The way McLaggen was performing today was rather sickening her.

"Well, be sure to give them both my best." Slughorn chuckled with a smile on his face. He turned to another boy who was gobling his ice cream down as if he hadn't eaten in days. Ofcourse that wasn't true since he wasn't exactly the skinniest of them all. "And what about your uncle, Belby? For those of you who don't know, Marcus' uncle invented the Wolfsbane potion. Is he working on anything new?"

Bebly didn't take his eyes of his ice cream and ate it further while he explained with his mouth full, "Don't know. Him and dad don't get on." Keira kept staring in disgust at the ice cream that was devolving in his mouth as he kept on talking. "Probably because me dad says potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day."

The boy finally stopped talking and Keira looked down at her ice cream. Suddenly she didn't feel so hungry anymore. She lay down her spoon and placed her hands on her lap under the table. Looking up from her ice cream, her eyes came in contact with Blaise's. The two shared a quick smile before listening further to Slughorn.

"And what about you miss Granger? What exactly does your family do in the muggle world?" Slughorn asked Hermione. Hermione looked up from her ice cream and her eyes had a glisten of fear as she caught of guard by that question.

Hermione hesitated before replying, "My parents are dentists." The entire room became quiet and they all stared at her. "They tend people's teeth."

Slughorn lay down his spoon and leaned a little over the table, seeming more interested in the subject then anyone else. "Fascinating." He spoke. "And is that considered a dangerous profession?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. Again an awkward silence but this time Hermione tried to lighten it a little up with a joke. "Although, one boy, Robbie Fenwick, did bite my father once. He needed ten stitches." The joke wasn't succesfull.

"Wow, ten." Keira muttered and seemed to be in thought. "For just one bite."

Hermione rolled her eyes and started eating her ice cream again, ignoring Keira's comment.

"And what do your parents do, miss McHard?" Slughorn asked, now turning everyone's eyes on her.

Keira snapped out of her thoughts and looked around the room. She cleared her throat and replied, "Well, my father is an accountant, not really interesting. But my mum works as a therapist."

"Really?" Slughorn asked. "And what subjects does your mother talk about then?"

"She mostly treats patients with suicidal thoughts and pregnant teenagers." Keira spoke, not really caring because she didn't find it that interesting at all.

"Is that a dangerous proffession or do the patients just bite her as well?" Slughorn joked. Snickers and chuckled filled the room and Hermione sank a little lower in her chair.

Keira tried to wipe the grin off her face but failed and decided to ignore it. She took a deep breath and replied, "Sometimes yes. Some patients with the suicidal thoughts are sometimes agressive and a man actually attacked my mum once. Nothing major really happened but she did come home with a black eye and some bruises."

Slughorn nodded thoughtfully and turned back to his ice cream as well. The door suddenly creacked and everyone saw Ginny coming inside.

"Ah miss Weasley. Come in. Come in." Slughorn motioned her to sit down.

Ginny closed the door softly and walked over to the table. "Sorry. I'm not usually late." She apologized. When she pulled her chair backwards, Harry suddenly stood up and received some weird looks before he and Ginny sat down. Harry uncomfortably cleared his throat, not knowing why he just stood up.

"No matter." Slughorn smiled. "You're just in time for dessert, that is, if Belby's left you any."

"Most likely." Keira whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Keira walked out of Slughorn's room as he waved all the students goodbye. She walked out of the corridor and saw in the distance Hermione walking back to her common room. A quick decision was made in her mind and Keira ran after her.<p>

"Hermione!" She yelled to stop her. Hermione stopped walking and turned around to face her. She didn't speak and waited for Keira to say something.

"I wanted to talk to you." Keira said and looked her dead in the eye. Hermione shifted from leg and crossed her arms, again not speaking. "What was that all about? Before the party started? You and Harry were talking about something."

Hermione sighed softly and looked around her. "Now's not the right time to talk, Keira." She spoke softly.

"Now's the perfect time." Keira replied irritated. "If you have something to say to me, go ahead and spit it out."

Hermione stepped down a step from the stairs and instantly responded, "It's not me! It's Harry who's being so different."

"You as well!" Keira quickly replied back. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at her friend. "You've been ignoring me too for some days now. I want to know what's going on because I know you and Harry were talking about me."

Hermione shook her head and lied quickly, "We weren't."

"You don't trust me enough to keep this secret as well, huh? Don't blame you, I might go to Blaise and tell him everything." Keira spat angrily and turned around, wanting to walk away.

Hermione quickly stretched her arm and tried to stop her, "Keira wait! It's not that we don't trust you but you...you've changed. And your friendship with Blaise isn't making it easier. The entire magical world is turned upside down. We can't take any risks."

Keira looked down at the ground and clenched her fists tightly in a ball. She squeezed her eyes shut and hissed quietly, "I haven't changed. I've made some bad decisions in the past but I haven't changed!"

"If you hadn't changed, you would've been in Gryffindor?" Hermione spoke up sheepishly, hoping it didn't offend her. It did.

Keira let out a sarcastic breath of laughter and shook her head as she bit her bottom lip. She turned back around to face Hermione and saw her friend frowning nervously. "That's rubbish." Keira spoke. Hermione could see the hurt in her eyes. "You know, never mind. I'll be fine. You have Harry and Ron and I have...Blaise, right?"

"Keira no, I didn't mean-"

Keira held up her hand and cut Hermione off, "No. Just stop. Never mind. Don't mind me bothering you guys again. I understand. Things aren't what they used to be so you guys need your space. Totally get it." With a last look at her friend, Keira turned around and walked away, leaving Hermione in silence.

* * *

><p>Keira let herself dangle a little over the edge of the astronomy tower and stared at the view in front of her. It looked like the weather was based on her emotions, so to speak. Since she had her little fight with Hermione, Keira felt horrible about it all. She went to the astronomy tower to find some peace and be alone. When she was standing by the edge, it began to rain. Now all the rain fell on the place where Keira was standing, drenching her more and more with the minute and hiding the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.<p>

Keira needed to be alone. She couldn't handle it if someone was with her now. Not Blaise, not Ron, not Harry, not Hermione and certainly not Draco. The emotions that she was feeling now were a little overwelming and she knew she could hurt someone if she wanted because of the rage that she was feeling as well. The rage that was created by the fact that Hermione and Harry had been lying to her about not knowing anything. But she wasn't only feeling anger. No, Keira also felt sadness. The sadness that was created by the fact that her friends were ignoring her sometimes and now that she had a fight with Hermione.

Those two were only some examples of emotiones that she was feeling at the moment. Keira's head felt like it was going to explode if one more emotion popped up. All the emotions that she had been hiding since she returned at Hogwarts were building up, ready to be released but Keira wouldn't let them. Instead, she slowly burried them back again in her mind. It was probably a bad idea but that was the last thing she cared about.

Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts because of a voice.

"What are you doing here, McHard?"

Keira sighed and wiped a tear away. "Just go away, Malfoy." She spoke. Her voice sounded emotionless. She just didn't want to deal with him now.

Draco looked around him, trying to spot if someone else was here but it was only her. He looked back at the blonde girl where the rain was pouring on and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Why are you standing on the exact spot where the rain falls?" Draco asked, not getting why she was standing there and not caring she was getting drenched.

"I like standing in the rain." Was the short reply that came from her. She didn't turn to him and kept her head down.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows lightly and took a step closer. "Why?" He asked.

"Because..." She sighed. _Now no one can see that I cry_. She wasn't going to tell him that. Not in a million years. ",it feels like it washes away all my sins." A single tear rolled down her cheek again as she looked down and the rain dripped from her hair and nose. It indeed looked like she wasn't even crying.

Keira took a deep breath and stared back at the distance in front of her. She let her breath out with a simple sentence, "Everything has changed, Malfoy. I as well."

Draco crossed his arms and cocked his head a little to the side. After a moment of inspecting her, he let out a breath of laughter and spoke up, "Where is this emotional speech coming from?"

Keira shook her head, shaking some of the rain drops off her face, and said, "I don't know." She turned around and leaned against the iron rail behind her. She and Draco both locked eyes and kept staring at each other.

Finally Keira broke the silence and asked, "Why are you here?"

Draco looked down at the ground and soon his eyes drifted around the place. He shrugged and came up with the excuse, "Needed a place to think."

"It's taken." Keira replied and arched her eyebrow. A tiny smirk spread across her lips but she wiped it off again before Draco could see it.

Draco nodded thoughtfully, "I can see that."

Again a silence surrounded them. It was like this big pile of smoke where you could sufficate in.

Keira fumbled with the iron rail and looked down at her feet. She could still feel the cold rain pouring down on her back and neck. Draco on the other hand was standing in the exact same position as he was before. He had his arms dangled at the side of his body and stared at something next to him. Sometimes he clenched his fists a little, still feeling the need to move but not leave his place.

Keira finally looked back up at him and spoke, breaking the silence, "We can share, if you want. I'm not claiming it."

Draco's eyes left the spot he'd been staring at and he looked at her through the corner of his eyes. Soon he slowly turned his head to her. For a moment he furrowed his eyebrows from confusion and kept staring at Keira. She only looked around her, not really wanting to face him now.

"Since when do you want to be around me?" Draco asked unsure.

Keira shrugged. "Don't really care at the moment." She sighed and turned back around to face the rain.

Draco looked behind him. After a couple seconds he took some steps to her and took his place next to her. He felt the rain starting to pour down on him as well. She was right. It indeed felt like your sins were being washed away. He needed that.

"Get your revenge." Draco spoke after a moment.

Keira frowned from confusion and looked at him. "What?"

"Get your revenge." Draco repeated his sentence and looked at her. Keira kept frowning and stared in his grey eyes and saw the rain slowly dripping from his face. She started wondering if he knew what was going on. After a moment Draco looked back in front of him.

"Don't expect me to be nice to you tomorrow." Draco smirked.

Keira slowly smirked as well and nodded thoughtfully. She also looked back in front of her and replied, "Alright. Don't expect me to share this place with you again after tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again it was kind off thrown in together but I tried my best with this one to make it as good as I could. The next one will be better, I promise. This probably happened since i'm half dead XD<br>**

**Here's a little teaser for the next chapter:**

**"You can't remember anything that happened?" Ginny asked carefully but the nerves were cracking in her voice.**

**Keira's eyes drifted across the room and she shook her head.**

**"Well...I do remember." Ginny said and she looked down.**

**"Well, spit it out." Keira spoke up, wanting to know what happened.**

**"Apparently you were fighting with Harry." Ginny informed her confused friend.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated! Until next time! ~xXx~  
><strong>


	9. Why The Long Wait?

Important note

Heya everyone,

I feel like I owe everyone of you an explanation for why I haven't updated for a couple of months. Everytime I read a review with like "Update soon!" I feel kinda bad because I can't continue with the story for some time. Here's the reason why:

My cousin and I exchanged some DVD's that we wanted to watch but didn't have for ourselfs. So we switched some. I got the extended versions of _Lord of the Rings _and she got some other DVD's of mine. But apparently she also wanted to borrow _Harry Potter _and my mum gave them to her. So now I don't have _HBP _in my possesion at the moment so I have no idea what is coming next and what to write. I can't simply write a little chapter in between some scenes because I started writing "The Christmas party of Slughorn" scene. I think I will be getting the DVD's back soon enough but for now I can't do anything about it. I'm so sorry for making you all wait for so long. I thought it was gonna be a week without a chapter but now that it has been months I have to let you all know that I am **not **going to stop writing this, but I just have to wait.

I hope you all understand and my apologies for the wait.

~xXx~ BeBlessed


	10. Satellites

**A/N: **It's taking way too long for me to get my DVD's back so why not watch HBP online right? It could be that I've made some mistakes here and there but remember that I don't have any subtitles atm so i'm trying my best. I'm so sorry for the long wait and I still hope you enjoy even though i'm not proud of it.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do **not** own anyone **except** Keira McHard.

* * *

><p>"<em>These strange conversations, words that you tell yourself, are words you'll deny.<em>" - Long Wave, Satellites.

* * *

><p><strong>December, 22th<strong>

Before everyone had a change to correct their positions on their brooms, the quaffle was up in the air and came down. Blaise was the first one who shot off and catched it. He wrapped it tightly in his arm and raced towards the Gryffindor loops while his team mates flew next to him except for Keira.

Keira and Harry both shot off in a second and raced after the snitch. For neither had spotted it, they still wanted to make sure they would be the first one who saw it and catched the bloody golden ball. The weather wasn't exactly helping them at all. The entire Quidditch pitch was covert with a white sheet off snow and sooner or later it would become even thicker as Keira and Harry felt the snow flakes crushing against their skin.

Keira took one glance behind her and saw the Gryffindor's slamming themselfs into the Slytherins, trying to take the quaffle away from Blaise. He managed to dive down, almost seeming like he was going to hit the ground but just in time he pulled himself up again and raced further to the loops. The moment Keira saw Blaise plunging himself towards the ground, she held her breath and feared he was going to crash but when she saw him pulling up again she let her breath out with a sigh of relief.

Keira turned her attention back to the boy who was flying in front of her and leaned a little forward to pick up her speed. After some seconds she was flying next to Harry and the two shared an irritated look before looking back in front of each other.

Meanwhile, Blaise was nearing the loops and threw the quaffle but it was blocked by Ron who seemed very proud of the fact that he managed to keep one out. Blaise shot a quick glare at him before flying back and going after the quaffle once more. He shot off to the Gryffindor chasers and tried to snatch the quaffle away from them. Sadly the Gryffindors scored.

Minutes passed by and up 'till now Ron blocked every single thing that the Slytherin's threw at him. They tried all different tactics to get some points, yet Ron knew how to block everything and did it well.

Keira and Harry were still flying next to each other and watched as Ron sat proudly on his broom. Harry smiled while Keira rolled her eyes and looked back. When Harry wasn't paying attention, Keira suddenly flew off because of one thing. The snitch. She had spotted it.

Harry looked at the girl who suddenly shot off and quickly picked up his pace as well. Before the both of them knew it, they were flying so fast as if their lifes depended on it. Keira was flying in the front but Harry was not that far back. He quickly flew up next to her again and they gave each other a look. Harry smiled politely at her before flying even faster and stretching out his arm to catch the bloody ball. Keira frowned and did her best to catch up again.

After only a minute their frustration was starting to get the best of the two. They were flying almost against each other, both reaching out for it, and sometimes they pushed each other out of the way. Whenever the snitch went down, they flew down. If the snitch went further up, they went up. It was almost like a rollercoaster ride. Left, right, left, right, right, up, down.

Finally Keira got enough of Harry pushing her away. When Harry gave her one more push, Keira pulled her arm back and let it shoot towards Harry, elbowing him away. Harry gritted his teeth from the pain that shot through his arm for a moment before returning the punch with one of his own. It continued like that for more minutes and they didn't even realise that the snitch went in a completely different way.

Harry ducked as Keira threw another punch at him and he kicked against her legs. The entire crowd wasn't even paying attention anymore to the game. All eyes were on the boy-who-lived and one of his best friends.

Keira pulled her broom a little to the side before swinging herself back and slamming herself into Harry. Harry shot off to the side but quickly recovered himself. He then followed Keira as she dived down and under the bleachers.

Blaise saw everything and quickly looked back and forth between the bleachers and the loops of the Gryffindors. As a Gryffindor flew his way to take away the quaffle, he ducked but stretched his arm a little further out so Ginny could take the quaffle without really trying. Blaise shot a fake glare at her before all the Slytherin chasers went after her except for Blaise. He flew towards the place where Keira and Harry disappeared and looked around trying to spot at least one of them.

Keira and Harry continued to fight on their brooms and desperately tried to dodge some of the beams. Keira let herself fall to the side and dangled under her broom when Harry's elbow came her way. She pulled herself up again and slammed her broom against Harry's making him almost crash into a beam. Unfortunately for her Harry dodged it.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Harry yelled at her with his eyes wide of shock.

"It would help me win this match." Keira bit back.

Harry narrowed his eyes before slamming her almost against a beam. Keira quickly dodged it and turned to Harry with her mouth open from disbelief.

"That could help me win the match." Harry spoke casually.

Because of the glares that they were shooting towards each other, they didn't see a beam that was a little higher then the rest. Harry looked quickly in front of him, wanting to know if he was flying right, and looked back at Keira. Then he realized what he just saw. He instantly looked back at the beam and his eyes widened from worry and images of his second year flushed back into his mind.

"Look out!" Harry shouted a warning at Keira.

Keira furrowed her eyebrows and looked in front of her. Harry could dodge it just in time while Keira couldn't. The front of her broom collided against the beam which knocked her off her broom. Keira flew through the air, making some flips as she went. The crowd all gasped as they saw the student falling through the air. Blaise instantly looked at the place where the crowd was looking and saw Keira. She screamed as she saw the ground coming closer and eventually came down. Keira fell face first on the ground and rolled further until she came at a complete stop. Blaise watched in horror as he saw her lying lifeless on the ground with her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Keira let out a soft groan and lay her head on the side. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple times to get a sharp vision again. Her hands were greeted by a soft material, as was her back. She slowly looked around with confusion.<p>

She wasn't on the quidditch pitch. To her it looked like she was in the hospital wing. And she was right. Keira looked down at her body that was covered by the sheets and started thinking off how she got here. She couldn't remember a thing.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Keira turned her head to the door and saw Ginny quickly making her way to her. She grabbed a chair and sat down beside her. Keira didn't speak. She just watched her every move as the thoughts roamed around in her head.

"I was quite worried about you." Ginny continued to speak. "That was a nasty fall."

When Keira still hadn't spoken, Ginny began to get a little concerned over her friend. Even though she had a fight with Hermione and wasn't paying attention anymore to them, Ginny always remained at her side knowing that Keira had it harder with returning and not knowing what was going on at the moment.

Ginny watched as a slight frown krept upon Keira's face and knew she was trying to figure out what exactly was going on and why she was in the hospital wing. The only thing that left Keira's lips was a soft sigh from holding her breath for some seconds before she turned her head towards the ceiling and stared at it, still wondering.

"You can't remember anything that happened?" Ginny asked carefully but the nerves were cracking in her voice. She had hoped for a different answer from Keira as the memories of Keira fighting with Harry during the Quidditch game came back into her mind.

Keira's eyes drifted across the room and she shook her head and she turned her head back to Ginny.

"Well...I do remember." Ginny said unsure, not knowing if it was the right time to tell her when she just woke up and she looked down at the ground, fumbling with her thumbs.

When a couple of seconds ticked by and the silence surrounded the two girls, Keira got impatient and spoke, "Well, spit it out."

"Apparently you were fighting with Harry." Ginny informed her confused friend. When the frown came back on Keira's face Ginny continued to explain, "I don't know exactly what happened between you two on the pitch, but I saw you and Harry elbowing each other on your brooms. You went under the bleachers and Harry followed you. I can't tell what happened under there, because I didn't see it, but the next thing we saw was you flying through the air and falling down. Your head hit the ground so i'm not surprised you can't remember it anymore."

"Who won?" Keira asked, confusing Ginny by her question about the game and not her health.

"Uh, Gryffindor." Ginny stuttered slightly, still off guard.

"Ofcourse." Keira sighed and crawled a little further under the sheets from the sudden cold that swept over her. Ginny crossed her arms and gave her a small smile.

Slowly the silence started to drift into the room again and it remained for a couple minutes. Both girls looked around, not knowing what to say. Ofcourse Ginny wanted to know how she was feeling but by the attitude Keira had at the moment, she thought it was for the best to leave her alone. So after another minute she said goodbye to her friend and left, telling her she would check on her the next morning again.

"Wait, what time is it?" Keira stopped her quickly.

Ginny walked out of the doorway and back into the hospital wing. She looked at the wall and at the clock that hung there. "Just passed ten." She replied.

"In the morning?" Keira asked and sat up, trying to look outside.

Ginny shook her head, "No, in the evening. It's already passed curfew so I actually should go now before McGonagall finds me." With a last wave, Ginny left and walked back to the Gryffindor house.

"Bye." Keira spoke softly and fell back down onto her back. She stared at the ceiling again and wondered how long she had been out.

* * *

><p>Draco leaned over the iron bars that kept him from falling off the astronomy tower. He sometimes wished they weren't there. Then he would fall and he wouldn't have to go through with all of it. It was exhausting. By now people could see that something was wrong. The last time he passed a mirror by he noticed he was starting to get paler, he had bags underneath his eyes and his eyes were a bloodshot colour, yet it wasn't so severe.<p>

Draco looked down to the ground. He placed his hands on the iron that kept him steady and fumbled with it for a moment before leaving it alone. A slight frown formed on his face and he sighed before walking away from it all.

After a while of thinking and walking down stairs, he passed the hospital wing by but stopped once he saw a certain bed. Draco walked to the doorway and stopped in it. His grey eyes landed on the girl who was taken to a place, far away from all the evil that was going on in the world. He could see Keira's chest rising and falling in a calming way. It continued in the same rythym. Over and over again. Somewhere in the back of Draco's mind he slapped himself in the face for the logical answer but he quickly forgot it again once Keira's head rolled on it's side, facing him with her eyes closed.

Draco looked over his shoulder, wanting to know if someone was behind him or close, and silently made his way to her bed. He kept a safe distance at first but each minute he came a little closer until he eventually stood next to her. His eyes landed on the chair next to the bed and he softly sat down onto it.

Draco's eyes scanned her body for a moment until he looked back at her closed eyes. He couldn't understand why he didn't feel anything except for compassion. He wasn't as smart as Granger but surely you would expect him to figure his own emotions out? Yet he couldn't. Lately he couldn't figure anything out anymore. Not even how to get a simple vanishing closet to work. And it frustrated him. Badly. But sitting next to the person he didn't exactly like was an escape from all of it. Everytime he was close to her it felt like an escape. Draco rolled his eyes and looked to his right.

Maybe it was a cheesy way of thinking - it wouldn't be the first time - but Keira almost felt like she was supporting him. As if she was the iron bars that hold him back from falling. Why would she be something like that? They weren't that close with each other. Far from close. But perhaps in times of need people tend to run to the people you would least expect.

After a second he closed his eyes and sighed again, lowering his head. He knew that he was lying to himself. He just wanted an explanation to why he was going to her all the time.

"Pathetic." Draco spoke softly as he stared at his hands.

Draco's head slowly turned back to Keira's closed eyes. He took in everything he saw and after a moment or two, he stood up and left the room with a very small smile, not even noticing he was being watched.

When Draco was out of sight, Keira closed her eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>December, 28th<strong>

Keira only stayed at the hospital wing for six days in total. Even though she had a minor concusion and bruises all over her body, she claimed to be fine and madam Pomfrey could see that she was getting beter more and more each day so she finally let her go.

Keira remembered that Ginny and Blaise were the ones who had visited her every day in the hospital. They were concerned about her. Ginny showed it and Keira could see it in Blaise's eyes though he didn't want to admit it. She was greatful that he came to see her everyday. Even Draco had visited her somtimes in the night. But Harry, Hermione and Ron never showed their faces. Ginny claimed that Ron was busy because he got a girlfriend who wasn't Hermione and Keira just knew Hermione and Harry didn't show because she didn't want them to show their faces, knowing it was going to be awkward and she was still mad at them.

Keira banged her head down onto the table and winced as a sharp pain shot through her. Slowly she brought her head up and off her book and she rubbed her forehead.

"Note to self: don't slam your head on the table if you still have an concusion." Keira muttered to herself and she continued to rub her forehead.

Blaise looked up from his book and to his friend across from him. "That would be a logical thing." He smirked at her. Keira only replied with a smirk of her own.

She closed her book and got up from her chair, "I'm done with studying. We've been doing this for about two hours already and it's getting pretty late." Blaise nodded as an agreement. "Besides, I still have to get ready for Slughorn's party."

"I forgot that that was tonight." Blaise furrowed his dark eyebrows and got up. He started collecting his things as Keira leaned against the table and watched.

"Well you're not the only one." Keira said. She looked down at her feet and crossed her ankles. "Since I lay in the hospital wing I didn't have any time to look for proper clothes or a date. So i'm going to look like a wreck again like last time and like a fool because i'm alone."

Blaise's eyes snapped away from his stuff and to the blonde beauty. He stopped packing his stuff and placed his palms against the cold study table from the library. "If you're a fool for not having a date for the party then you're not the only fool who is going to be there." Blaise commented, his voice sounding like he was offended by some sorts. Keira looked at him and opened her mouth to apologize but Blaise cut her off. "Unless you agree to go with me."

"Like a date?" Keira asked confused. Blaise blinked twice and an awkward silence entered the area as he stared at Keira who shifted from side to side, trying to deal with it.

Finally Blaise shook his head and grabbed all his books. "No, like friends." He spoke. They both made their way out of the library and Keira let out a breath of laughter, hiding her embarrassment but when Blaise looked away she gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes, feeling like a complete fool now.

"So do you want to be a fool like you said or not?" Blaise asked, still not knowing her answer.

Keira quickly nodded and smiled, "I'll go with you. It would be nice to be there with a friend." Blaise gave her a nod.

"Speaking of friends," Keira continued as Blaise kept staring in front of him. "you are friends with Malfoy, right? Or at least you hang out with him, right?"

"Sometimes." Blaise answered.

"Well, is something wrong with him?" Keira asked carefully, hoping she wouldn't come over as nosy when she actually was.

"Everything is wrong with Draco." Blaise smirked.

Keira chuckled and nodded. "Alright, i'll give you that one." She smiled. She quickly got in front of Blaise and walked backwards as they continued to walk back to the Slytherin house. "But I mean...is Malfoy going through a tough time or something? He's been acting a little strange lately. I'm just curious, you know?"

"You shouldn't be worrying too much about him." Blaise told her, now looking serious again. "He can handle himself perfectly fine. He doesn't need any pity."

Keira shook her head and replied confused, "I'm not giving him any pity. That's the last thing i'm going to give him."

"I doubt that."

Blaise brushed passed her as Keira stopped walking. She stared into the distance with a slight frown, wondering why Blaise said that.

"Are you coming?" Blaise asked, snapping Keira out of her thoughts. When she wanted to turn to him, she saw a figure quickly walking through the corridors oppisite from her. Keira never took her eyes from the spot while she turned her head a little towards Blaise.

"No, you go ahead. I forgot something." Keira replied vaguely as if her mind was somewhere else. Blaise shrugged and walked further.

Keira quickly walked to the corridor the person just entered and sprinted after him. She wanted to find out why Draco was acting so strange lately and perhaps this was her only chance. But when she caught up with him in the final corridor, he was nowhere to be found. It was only a dead end.

Keira looked around her, confused of where he went. She sighed and turned slowly on her heels and finally left the place.

* * *

><p>"Drink?"<p>

Keira and Blaise turned to the voice and saw Neville Longbottom standing beside them holding a tray with drinks on it. Blaise kept a numb face while on the inside he was smirking and Keira smiled politely at him.

"Thanks, Neville." She spoke and grabbed a drink from the tray. Neville carefully turned to Blaise and he only shook his head telling him he didn't want one. Neville gave him a nod and turned back to Keira.

"Quite a party, right?" He asked, trying to start a polite conversation and so he didn't have to walk around anymore as a waiter.

Keira scrunched her nose a bit up. "It's okay." She replied, not that impressed by it all. "I'm not really a type for all these formal parties."

Neville chuckled slighty, "I can relate to that. I always manage to do something clumsy, but perhaps I can avoid it now since i'm passing drinks around."

Keira smiled at him as Blaise continued to remain quiet. He started to look around, not caring if Longbottom was still standing with them, trying to have a conversation.

"Perhaps you can." Keira nodded in agreement.

Blaise finally turned back to the two and only looked at them. Keira and Neville turned their faces to him and Keira felt the uneasiness coming from Neville. She knew Neville never liked Blaise or any of the Slytherins since they always mocked him, but he didn't like Blaise at all from the way he always stared at him, as if invading his mind and bringing him down.

Neville shifted uncomfortably before speaking, "I should probably go around to ask if some people want another drink. Uh, i'll see you later Keira."

Keira nodded and smiled, "Alright."

As Neville tried to get away from Keira and Blaise, he still noticed Blaise was staring at him. He quickly wanted to squeez himself passed Keira and Blaise but accidentally tripped over his own feet and all of the glasses fell down onto the ground when they were empty. Curious of where the actual liquid went, Neville looked up and saw Keira standing in front of him with her mouth open from surprise and shock. He looked down at her dress and saw a big stain all over the part of her stomach. Blaise - who had taken a step back when the glasses fell - took a step closer again and looked at the stain as well.

"I'm so sorry Keira!" Neville quickly spoke and grabbed a cloth from his arm. He started to try and clean her dress but Keira pushed him away.

"It's fine, Neville! Really." She replied with haste and pushed him away again, trying avoid all the attention of the people around her. She grabbed the cloth from Neville and rubbed it over her dress, sighing as it didn't help much.

"Is there anything I can do?" Neville asked, feeling guilty for ruining her dress and perhaps her evening.

Keira shook her head. "No, it's fine. Just continue with serving, don't worry about this." She said.

"Are you sure?" Neville continued to ask. Keira looked up and gave him a quick nod, telling him it was fine and that he needed to go away. Neville glanced at the stain once more before cleaning the mess on the ground and walking away.

Keira turned to Blaise and said, "I'll be right back. I just have to clean this."

Blaise nodded, "Yes, ofcourse."

Keira threw the white cloth on the table and opened the door to the corridors and walked to the lavatories, not knowing Filch walked in with a guest.

"Get your hands off me you filthy squib!" Draco hissed as Filch continued to drag him into the room.

Draco continued to try and squirm out of his grip but failed and eventually all eyes landed on Filch and him. As he saw the teachers getting closer - wanting to know what was going on - Draco feared that he was perhaps caught. His breathing became a little quicker and he started to think of an excuse. His eyes met every object that was in front of him as ideas rushed into his head.

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor." Filch explained as Slughorn came to stand before him. Slughorn looked at Draco for a moment before turning back to Filch.

Draco knew he had to be quick with finding the perfect lie. Any moment now and teachers could ask him what he was doing there. If only all eyes weren't on him, he could think clearly and remain calm. But only images of what was to happen if he should fail spread in his mind, sickening him with each flash.

"He claims to have been invited to your party-"

Only one lie shot into his mind and that was it.

"Okay, okay! I was gatecrashing!" Draco spoke up. He looked around. "Happy?"

Suddenly he heard someone stepping closer and instantly he knew which teacher it was. Meeting his gaze, Draco heaved his chin a bit up.

"I'll escort him out." Snape spoke, never taking his eyes off Draco.

Draco shrugged himself out of Filch's grip as it loosened and swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking with as much confidence as possible, "Certainly, professor."

Snape turned around and made his way to the door as Draco followed him. He knew Snape would start to ask questions. He knew it would cost him time so as soon as the door opened he started to make a turn to walk away from Snape, but Snape quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him back, forcing him to walk with him.

Draco knew what Snape was thinking. He had a question in his mind. A demanding question as his gaze landed on him. Instantly the chills of fear and frustration crept up his spine.

Finally getting tired of the silence, Draco spoke, "Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's in it for you?"

Suddenly Draco saw Snape turning around and grabbing his shoulders. Everything went by in just a split of a second and he was shuffed against the wall with an angry Snape looking at him.

"I swore to protect you!" Snape hissed under his breath, making sure no one would hear him. "I made the unbreakable vow!"

Draco leaned forward and hissed back, "I don't need protection! I was chosen for this! Out of all of us _me_! I won't fail him-"

"You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it is obvious. Let me assist you." Snape cut him off.

Draco shook his head, not believing it could be done with assistance. Not wanting to risk his families life with the offer. Not wanting to make decisions anymore that could get him into more trouble.

"No, I was chosen!" He replied. "This is my moment!"

Snape took a step back and gave Draco the chance to step away from the wall. He looked at the young wizard as he brushed off the dust from his black clothes, not even wanting to face the teacher anymore.

"I am giving you the choice to make this task much easier-"

Finally having the gut to cut Snape off, Draco spoke, "And I am choosing to ignore the options that you give me."

Draco saw Snape lifting his eyebrow slightly and heaving his head up. "Very well." He spoke, not bothering to try and stop Draco. "If you wish to do it this way."

"I do." Were the final words that escaped Draco's lips before Snape left him and he continued to make his way back to the Slytherin common room.

Keira closed the door of the girls lavatory as softly as she could before leaning her forehead against it and shutting her eyes.

It couldn't be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nothing really happened between Draco and Keira in this chapter but she has found out some pretty improtant information ofcourse. I'm going to bring them closer in the next few chapters and I think the drama will begin here or at least the troubles will. Hope you still enjoyed even though I am still not very proud of it. Dunno when the next chapter will be but i'll see you next time! ~xXx~


End file.
